


野戰

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 狼錘X豹基  獸人AU兩隻不把心理話說清楚卻又莫名奇妙在一起的狩獵者的故事。詭異的動物世界觀，有私設、有自然法然，劇情有沙雕且邏輯死。





	1. 外來者

**Author's Note:**

> warning：雙性基、冷漠錘、一點點監禁

2050年，動物們的環境因遭受到外來人口的入侵而漸漸崩壞，最後一根稻草在50年後被斬斷，世界爆發眾多物種滅絕，而最後倖存下來的物種開始慢慢演化，到了2351年，他們能幻化成獸形及獸人形兩種型態，壽命平均也增長，但代價是一次懷胎的孩子減少，且存活下來的幾乎都是雄性，為了復興族群，雌獸成了重要的關鍵，不過有少數族群最後鬧分裂，雌獸成頭戴著少數雄獸另組家庭，被丟下來的雄獸只能另找出路。

「嘿！大夥們，看我發現了什麼？」  
「不錯，一隻吃素的雌豹幼崽。」  
「奉上去，有福同享。」

小奶豹發出“嗚嗚嗚”的哭泣聲，腳邊滾落幾顆鮮紅的果實被退後的小獸掌踩碎，變成了莓果汁，她被三隻幻化成獸人型的獅子拎起後頸皮肉後被帶出了森林。

「嗚…哥哥…」

過了幾分鐘後，狼族的小王子全身髒兮兮的從樹叢裡探出頭來，他的金髮夾雜了些許灰塵跟樹葉，但還是開心的抓著剛獵捕到的雉雞、想跟弟弟一同分享，他回到了藏匿弟弟的小樹洞，卻發現弟弟不在裡面，裡頭的覆盆子只剩下蒂頭，才剛學會用四肢腳走路的弟弟竟然跑不見蹤跡，讓小王子慌了手腳。

「弟弟！」狼族的森林傳來一陣陣的淒厲叫喊劃破整個天際，鳥群全被嚇飛、其餘的小動物們也紛紛躲進樹叢裡，他想尋著味道找尋弟弟，中途卻下了短暫陣雨，所有足跡跟氣味都消失的無影無蹤，他找到天黑才全身傷痕累累的回到狼族裡，他滿臉淚花，在看見爸爸跟媽媽後心中的自責完全藏不住，他放聲大哭、衝進了媽媽懷裡。

「我把弟弟弄丟了…！！！」

年老的首領當場帶著四五批的狼群向草原四面八方展開搜索，他們搜片整座森林及四周肉食動物的領地，但紛紛帶回的結果都是毫無收穫，只有被踩成果醬的幾顆覆盆莓，這時他們的小王子已經哭累昏睡了，但當隔天的太陽升起時，狼族的小王子再也不笑了，他陽光燦爛般的笑容如同弟弟一樣，被他遺失在廣大的森林裡。

綠意盎然的森林裡有名入侵者，躲藏在樹叢後方的狼族首領正盯著他的獵物，那雙蔚藍的雙眼充滿殺意，因為他不允許有任何一隻黑豹闖進他的森林，永遠都不准，這會讓他想起年幼時自己犯下的重大錯誤。

狼族的新任首領身強體壯、狩獵皎潔且有一身能組織狼群的氣魄，唯一的缺點就是對外來者不善，尤其是貓科中豹群，不過整個狼群都知道原因，畢竟那晚真的不安寧。

首領俐落的短髮被微風輕輕的吹動，他將身上的氣息的隱藏的很好，吃著野莓果腹的黑豹絲毫沒發現，津津有味的吃著紅色果實的黑豹讓狼族首領──Thor更討厭他了，因為他的幼崽弟弟最愛的就是野莓汁，那遍屬於弟弟的小天堂現在正被入侵者踐踏。

Thor帶領的狼群紛紛的追了上來，他們原本是為了狩獵今天的食物才出部落，但狩獵到一半他們的老大竟然一聲低吼就跑的不見蹤影，讓幾隻同樣壯碩的成年雄狼找的有些辛苦，不過看著眼前處於狩獵狀態首領，他們自然壓低身子、隱藏氣息，再慢慢靠近他們的老大。

「嘿，老大，今晚不會是要吃黑豹肉吧？」說話的是一隻暗金色毛髮的狼，他叫Fandral，他大概是整個族群裡唯一敢跟Thor開黑豹玩笑的狼了。

「我們不吃豹的你記得嗎？」這次說話的是在場唯一的雌狼，Sif雖為雌性可不參與狩獵，但她冷靜的個性非常適合跟獵物拉持久戰，於是Thor將她拉入自己這支充滿火藥味的隊伍裡。

「老大，豹是獨居動物，是養不熟的。」跟Sif一樣一身棕毛的Volstagg氣喘吁吁的從後方走來，他肥胖的體型老實說非常不適合狩獵，但為了老友身體健康，Thor還是硬叫他出族狩獵，不然就是吃減肥大餐。

「我也這麼認為。」話少的黑狼隨聲符合，僅為了讓他的老大知道他有跟上。

Thor聽習慣了，只要他們一看到豹貓科經過森林最外圍，都會跑來問他要吃嗎？要養嗎？養不熟、是獨居動物的事，年輕首領知道這是他們在安慰自己，隱喻他的弟弟成年後也會離開，這Thor都知道，但他就是想念那隻才剛學會走路、還不會變身的小黑豹。

「我只是要趕他出去，不然莓果都要被他吃光了。」Thor說完話後，突然刮起一陣強風，森林的草木被吹得發出颯颯颯的聲音，沙──的一聲，一道金色閃光從草叢衝出，直接將幻化成獸人形的黑豹壓制在身下，黑豹險些被嚇到炸毛，但很快就冷靜了下來，對著突然壓在自己身上的草原狼發出警告的低吼。

「你侵入我的地盤，別想著能安全離開。」Thor幻化成獸人形，人類般的手指更有利於他桎梏這隻弱不禁風的黑豹，他瘦巴巴的沒什麼肉，應該是很久沒狩獵到食物才跑來吃野莓，不過狼族首領可沒什麼憐憫之心，在族群裡收隻黑豹？可以，當然可以，前提也要是他弟弟。

黑豹被壓倒無法動彈，他討厭被壓著，他好不容易從每天只知道交配的愚蠢獅群那逃出來，可不是過來跟這隻莫名其妙的狼族交配的！

年輕的黑豹才剛成年就有一堆雄性等著排隊要肏他，三個禮拜前他趁夜逃離、全速奔離獅群，還差點因為全身過熱而亡，這害他遲遲抓不到獵物，只能尋找著別人吃剩的腐肉度日，最後被這片森林的莓果香吸引，才入了狼族的圈子。

「沒人告訴你狼族不歡迎豹貓科？」看著遲遲不開口的黑豹，Thor還以為他遇到一隻有語言障礙的豹，但他討厭自己問話沒人理，於是他又來了句言語攻擊，「喂，你啞巴嗎？不會說話啊？」

最後他收到黑豹勇猛的一陣嘶吼，大聲到群鳥逃離、小動物躲進樹洞裡，就像Thor小時候哭喊找弟弟時一模一樣，年輕首領冷笑了聲，這隻黑豹很有膽量、他蠻讚賞的，不過他還是得趕他出去吃自己。黑豹被這沒溫度的冷笑嚇得一陣發抖，他覺得大事不妙，不知道是自己在獅群被嬌生灌養還是對方真的不怕，黑豹覺得要活命還是走為上策、快跑實際。

他快速的將自己幻回獸形，身下的突然變化讓Thor鬆開了手，一到黑色的影子從他身下穿出，黑豹成功溜之大吉，他想著對方就是要自己離開應該不會追上來，所以並沒有跑得很認真，突然從後面傳來一聲淒厲的狼嚎，他轉過頭看見那隻莫名奇妙的狼竟然全力追了上來，他逼不得已只能邁開大步、全力衝刺的逃。

體力透支，再加上金狼的一個大跳躍，堵住了黑豹前行的方向，他作為一名狩獵者，為了排除阻礙並跟金狼扭打在一塊，黑豹一連串的低吼與啃咬，咬在金狼的手腳及脖子，但他連叫都沒叫半聲，Thor最後靠著壯碩的體態及充沛的體力再一次的將瘦弱的黑豹壓在柔軟的草皮上。

匍匐趴在地上的黑豹逃不了了，他現在被五隻體型比自己大上一圈的成狼團團包圍，他心想自己可能會成為他們今晚的晚餐，明明自己沒什麼肉能吃，為什麼他們要窮追不捨？

「老大，今晚真的要吃黑豹肉？」Fandral依舊再跟Thor開玩笑，因為老大自動追捕豹貓科這還是頭一次，平常只有在屢勸不聽得情況下他們才會開打，而且Thor每次都贏，最後阿斯嘉德大草原有了一個針對豹貓科的禁令“想活命，就別進狼族森林。”

「不，我要帶他回狼群。」現在黑豹的胸口死死貼緊在草皮上，這讓Thor沒辦法確認自己剛剛是不是一時眼花看錯，黑豹逃走時，他的胸前有一小搓V形白毛的殘影，就跟失蹤的弟弟一摸摸一樣樣，這讓金狼下定決心的要把黑豹拖回去問個清楚。

首領決定的事部下們不會多說什麼，四隻成狼看著自己的老大，他面無表情、像隻貓科動物的咬著黑豹後頸肉，不管對方的低吼掙扎，直接將他腳下因抵住而翻起的草皮、泥土一同拖回了狼群山洞。

五顏六色的瞳孔看著年輕首領抓回來的獵物，各個感到十分的訝異。黑豹被Thor拖回他的山洞深處後才獲得“自由”，後頸毛因沾滿對方的口水而變得參差不齊，黑豹覺得噁心透頂，他依舊匍匐緊趴在地，炸成雞毛毯子的尾巴被夾在兩腿間，一豹勇闖成群的狼窩並不是一件值得驕傲的事。

黑豹現在被關在洞穴深處，連個窗口跳板都沒有，只有無限的黑暗…這下他要逃…可比在寬闊的獅群草原難上數倍，他緊繃著神經，看著眼前堵住唯一入口的年輕首領，他可能隨時隨地都會衝向前咬斷自己的脖子。

Thor在想怎麼樣才能讓黑豹翻肚，一路拖回家的視角也沒看見半點白毛，最後年輕首領採取餵食方案，聽說貓科吃飽喝足後會有一半的機率打滾翻肚，他將部下端來的羊奶推至黑豹面前。

「快喝。」一聲命令叫不動黑豹，他遲遲不肯動口，只是一直盯著洞穴的入口處看，看來要讓這隻黑豹再餓幾天肚子他才會乖乖聽話。

最後Thor將黑豹關進地下牢房，那是他父親在世時準備的懲戒室，黑豹之後只有照三餐的湖水能喝，原本就已經體力透支的黑豹終於在被關進牢房的第2天發出虛弱的喵喵聲，鐵石心腸的年輕首領這才把癱軟在地上的黑豹叼回山洞裡。

Thor將黑豹全身上下翻了個遍，他的胸口真的有一搓V形白毛，Thor還知道了他一直蓬尾夾大腿的原因──一隻罕見的雙性獸正擺在Thor面前，他跟Thor的弟弟──Loki，有著一樣的翠綠色瞳孔、V形白毛，還都是雙性獸，只差在Loki的穴口發育不全，僅有肉縫的形狀，沒辦法受孕。

而這隻被折騰2天的黑豹，就是自己的弟弟，看著他耳朵的一塊小缺角，Thor輕輕的沿著邊緣撫摸傷口，傷口小到不仔細看是看不出來的，那是他們小時候打鬧時不小心留下來的撕裂傷。就算世界在小，也不可能同時湊齊五個相同外貌特徵、連位置都一樣的陌生豹，所以這隻瘦弱又癱軟無力的黑豹就是Loki。

金狼離開洞穴拿了一些剛跟羊族交易的羊奶還有洗淨的莓果，他將羊奶遞到Loki面前，他動了動自己的豹鼻子，聞到奶香後才勉強的撐起身體，一口一口的將羊奶舔乾淨，但是他的肚子還是很餓，看見狼族首領身旁的一籃蔓越莓，他想都沒想就將自己的臉塞了進去，直到將最後一顆紅色果實吃下肚後才依依不捨的離開。

稍微果了腹的Loki將自己縮進洞穴的深處，像是放棄豹生一樣的捲縮成一團毛球，尾巴依舊夾在股間裡，看來他很不能接受自己被再造成完整的雙性。

「別亂跑，我等會在拿羊奶過來。」黑豹沒有回應，只是甩動了一下飛機耳，他原本嚮往著自由，現在卻只能被囚禁在狼族首領洞穴的深處，但也只是現在，看似放棄豹生的背影其實內心正想著逃出去的辦法，當時機一道，他還是能去過自己的獨居生活，他堅信著豹是獨居的種族。

Thor一出洞穴，他的四位狼隊友就前來關心，一直以來不停驅趕豹貓科的老大竟然釋放了那隻瘦骨如柴的黑豹，還親自奉上弟弟最愛的野莓當食物，而當他們知道黑豹就是Loki的時候，他們又開始為Thor擔心接下來可能會發生的事了。

「嘿嘿，老大，這下你要怎麼辦，他不可能記得你的。」走在Thor右側的Fandral做了一個誇張攤手的手式，Loki走失時只不過是隻毛剛長蓬、愛打愛鬧的小奶豹，已經經過了數十年，他不可能記得自己曾經是狼族的小王子。

「Thor，豹是獨居的種族，你應該放他走…」這句話是Sif說的，如果那隻豹不是Loki，那之後他逃了，他們的首領也不會為此而難過，但現在事實擺在眼前…Sif作為一個忠誠的部下，她全聽命於Thor；作為一個青梅竹馬，她必須讓Thor看清真相，這隻金狼已經自責到不會開懷大笑了，難道還要讓他在痛苦一次？

再他不告而別前不如自己先放手。

「妳看看他剛來的樣子，像是能好好照顧自己的成年黑豹？」現在放出去根本就是要他的小命，怎麼看都是被別族嬌生灌養到圓圓胖胖、不會狩獵的室內豹，才餓個2天就發出喵喵聲，原本的氣勢蕩然無存，再說放一隻成年的雙性獸在外面到處亂跑，發情了怎麼辦？讓弟弟像雌性一樣等著跟其他貓科交配，再自己產下幼崽帶孩子？門都沒有。

四隻草原狼圍繞著首領，看著首領將羊年倒入碗盤，再將乾淨的蔓越莓、覆盆子、藍莓放進更大的提籃裡，當Thor站起身、準備進入洞穴裡餵食黑豹時，他們再次開始七嘴八舌的議論紛紛。

「不然你打算怎麼辦？」Volstagg啃著雞腿有些口齒不清的說著。

Thor沒有回頭也沒有停下腳步，只是平淡的說出自己的計畫，「我會想辦法說服他，再不行用綁的也要把他綁狼群裡。」要說他霸道也好、自私也行，甚至是不可理喻他也不在乎，Thor只是無法忍受Loki不在自己身邊，這比任何事情都還來的讓他難過。

「你能綁多久？半年？還是一年？他總會發情…」Fandral不拐彎抹角的直接切入重點，這讓Thor停下腳步，他轉過頭時臉上附帶的神情說明一切，他們想通了為什麼Thor成年這麼多年不缺妻子狼選卻總是不看一眼，多數的雌狼全涼了心紛紛另找伴侶成家，首領對弟弟的親情早在好幾年前就變得詭譎，扭曲的獨佔慾全來自自責。

「拜託，你不會想那麼做的！？你們不同科，就算Loki是雙性好了，也沒辦法為你生後代！」Sif最不希望的發生的事情擺在眼前，她激動的向前走了幾步，語氣堅定卻伴隨著憤怒，她從今愛過Thor，但她知道他們只能當朋友，因為Thor看她的眼神不帶任何多餘的情緒，跟其他狼別無二致。

如今倒著羊奶、洗著野莓的“隊長”，雖然皺眉、無多餘的面部表情跟平常無意，但神情是水亮、帶著光芒的，隱隱約約變回了從前的小王子，Thor心中的第一順位到底是誰一目了然。

「嘿嘿！我沒有要撥你冷水的意思，但別忘了，就算外面的豹成了群體，但他們各自還是獨體，什麼伴侶、戀愛的，他們可沒那東西。」Fandral隨後又補了句，原本想叫Volstagg搭上自己的話讓話語變得更有說服力，但他竟然在吃減肥雞胸肉，翻了個白眼，用手肘戳戳身旁的Hogun。

「豹不專情。」一針見血。專情，對一夫一妻的他們來說非常的重要，他們跟隨著祖先的傳統依舊延用至今，如果Thor真的跟Loki交了配，那在他不幸喪偶前，金狼很有可能會孤獨一輩子。

「專不專情、有沒有孩子我不在乎。」他說完後便轉身離開。

Thor就算聽了這些也不以為意，他就是要弟弟留在自己身邊，當他發情期到就跟他結伴，就算沒有幼崽他們也能生活的很快樂，而且他也不相信一隻不會狩獵的黑豹品嚐到無窮盡的美食後還會想離開。

四狼開始為他們的首領擔憂了。

年輕首領就這樣餵了黑豹喝羊奶跟野莓兩個多星期，他一開始只要Thor在洞穴就死不吃東西，但當Thor出去回來後，碗裡的羊奶及野莓一定會被吃的一乾二淨，雖然弟弟不會狩獵，但脾氣卻跟雄獅一樣倔，而兩三天前開始，黑豹開始會在Thor面前吃東西，只是他依舊不會跟眼前的狼族說話。

“你叫什麼名字？”

這句話黑豹不知道在這20天裡聽了多少次，他每次都甩甩耳朵和用尾巴拍打地面做回應，“別煩我。”

幾隻已有伴侶的雄狼堵在穴口，他們會分批的幫年輕首領看管他的獵物，而他們的伴侶時不時就來探探班，整個狼族都開始對這隻黑豹感到好奇，他到底是多有魅力才能得到“甩掉所有雌性”的首領的細心照顧。

除了Thor小隊的狼以外，沒人知道眼前的黑豹就是年輕首領的養弟弟。

當金狼狩獵回來交棒後，他又問了，「你叫什麼名字？」Thor只是想知道弟弟的記憶還記得多少，要不他大可直接叫他“弟弟”或“Loki”，黑豹依舊不理背後吵的要命的狼族，他甚至想用飛機耳蓋掉他的聲音，三個禮拜只喝羊奶跟野莓根本沒辦法讓他恢復體力，黑豹甚至錯過了好幾次逃跑的機會，這讓他鬱卒的要命。

Thor早就猜到了Loki依舊會是這種態度，雄性貓科永遠都不會隨便對其他種族搖尾巴，於是他將原本放在密封袋的新鮮雉雞肉拿了出來，一股甜美的血腥味飄片整個洞穴，黑豹看似無動於衷，但他的嘴裡開始分泌飢餓的唾液，甚至吞了好幾口才阻止口水滴落地面。

Thor用尖銳的犬齒撕咬雞肉讓血腥味更濃了一點，「你告訴我名字，這就是你的。」黑豹回過頭，看向金狼指著將近完整的全雞，這誘惑十分強烈，他的口水阻止不了的滴了幾滴在地板上，但黑豹就是倔強的死不開口，他大概想喝一輩子的羊奶跟莓果汁吧…Thor想。

「你不說，那我就不等了。」看著一口咬下雞腿的金狼，他大口大口的吃著嫩雞腿，黑豹看著眼前的美食一點一點的被對方吃進肚，視覺及嗅覺的衝擊再加上肚子一直傳來咕嚕咕嚕的聲響，最後他實在忍不住的開了口，將近21天的沉默冷戰毀於濃郁的血腥味及饑餓。

「…我沒有名字。」久沒使用的嗓子有些沙啞，不過黑豹並不在乎，他只等著金狼手上的雞肉被推到自己面前，好讓他叼進角落裡啃食。

至黑豹有記憶以來，周圍的雄獅都“雌豹、雌豹”的叫他，唯一一隻母獅則叫他“不會狩獵的”，黑豹小時候還以為“雌豹”是自己的名字，不過在長大一點他能清楚確定自己是雄性，對於那個蔑稱則是不以為意，不過等到快成年時，他知道了真相──他不過是被獅王圈養的生育工具罷了。

所以他連點留念都沒有的夜間逃脫，帶著下體被迫動了手術的傷一起。

「沒名字？」真不錯，弟弟果然什麼都不記得，這下Thor決定直接當Loki是自己的伴侶，但金狼可是壓他、關他又餓他的罪魁禍首，要讓一隻緊戒心強、脾氣又倔的黑豹對他敞開心房可比登王還難。

「那我給你取一個，以後你就叫Loki。」Thor將手上的半全雞放進籃子，提著Loki的面前，嚮往新鮮嫩肉已久的黑豹一口將眼前的雞肉吊進角落裡，並開始大快朵頤一番，新鮮血肉讓他有了點飽足感，開心的呼嚕微微洩出，不過Loki很快就發現自己的失態，馬上鎮定了下來後繼續飛機耳、用力甩著尾巴。

「隨便你！」

年輕的狼族首領久違的感到了滿足。

金狼花了好長一段時間才讓瘦到弱不禁風的Loki長些肉，Thor用一整隻肥美的上等穴兔要Loki叫他的名字而不是“喂”；用十顆水鳥蛋加一隻河狸要Loki晚上跟自己睡覺。

現在兩隻極為罕見的麂羚就擺在Loki面前，但是他沒有像之前一樣一口吊進角落，他被Thor壓在狼群也已經好幾個月，每當金狼要他做些什麼的時候，他都會將“貢品”放在盤子裡，而不是籃子。

「你又想幹嘛？」  
「這兩隻麂羚是今天的上等貨。」

Loki甩了甩他的豹耳朵，尾巴在地上左右甩動，黑豹最愛這種小型羚羊，他曾經吃過一次，不過當時他只被分到一小塊腿肉，那還是自己不停對獅王撒嬌才換來的。麂羚跟他們的生活圈不在同一個地方，運氣好才能遇到走失的，而他們很容易受到驚嚇、速度又快，要抓住更是困難，而現在就有兩隻被放在自己的貢品盤上，看來這次命令的質量不能跟前幾次相提並論。

「這種上等貨我吃不起。」

「永遠留在狼族…拜託。」年輕首領嘶咬了聲才將這句拜託說出口，他在狼族的地位可不用向誰拜託，只要他說要，沒狼敢說不行，只要他說不要，沒狼趕強迫他，眼前這隻黑豹則是一而再再而三的讓他碰壁，他換了好幾次貢品才讓Loki答應了他兩個命令。

直到Fandral跟他強勢的老大說：「不退一步，你可把不到這跟你一樣強勢的黑豹。」金狼為此話糾結甚久，勉強推出兩字感覺就像要來他的命一樣。

黑豹挑了起眉，眼前的這位喜歡強勢命令豹的首領竟然說了拜託，他看要不是金狼今天吃壞肚子，要不就是狩獵時撞倒了頭，才會腦筋短路，不過黑豹現在餓著肚子，而晚餐就擺在眼前，還是兩隻上等麂羚，只要是肉食動物都會答應。

「好。」聽見答案後，Thor將兩隻上等肉往黑豹那推，之後就出了洞穴。

面無表情的年輕首領被他的尾巴出賣了，蓬鬆的尾巴快速的左右搖擺，他真以為自己為Loki準備一個無食物紛爭、又舒適的安全圈，對方就會捨不得離開，不過這也沒錯，如果Thor是遇到還沒被迫接受手術的黑豹的話，他可能早就成功了，就像獅王一樣，不過他忘了一件最重要的事──現在的Loki講求自由，是養不熟的。

黑豹乖順的在狼群裡呆了一年半，金狼也減弱了對他的監視，Loki現在已經恢復從前姣好的身材，他伸了個懶腰、悠遊自在的走出洞穴。兩個月前，他不知道用了多少次苦肉技才讓Thor答應自己的要求──一天2個小時的“散步”時間，他很珍惜這2個小時的鍛鍊時間，他跑步的速度越來越快、體力也越來越好，是時候準備逃離這該死的洞穴了。

Loki根本沒把Thor的拜託放在眼裡，他當時的眼裡只有肉。

今天正好是個好時機，Thor帶著幾批狼群出去狩獵，在部落顧家的幾乎都是雌性，已經對黑豹失去好奇心的雌狼並不構成威脅，而現在外面正下著雪，雪的味道能掩蓋氣味，足跡只需要時間就能被雪重新填滿，當Thor回到洞穴時，黑豹早已順著偷偷開挖11個月的秘密通道逃到天邊去了。

黑豹每天都努力的開挖，小心翼翼的不讓狼族任何狼知道，全是為了今天這樣的良辰吉日。

但一聲狼嚎打斷了Loki的逃脫計劃，Thor竟然提早好幾個小時回來，逼得Loki只能快速的將密道掩蓋好、甩掉自己身上的積雪，再用最快的速度衝回洞穴裡，鎮定的當作什麼事情都沒有發生，但剛剛真是嚇死貓了。

黑豹不知道為什麼從那天之後Thor都不領頭出去狩獵了，這讓Loki焦躁的食不下嚥，還在地上不停的打滾。Thor看著眼前打著呼嚕又到處亂磨做記號的黑豹，驗證了三天前自己跟隊友們討論的結果…

「Loki最近越吃越少了，他不會是生病了吧…」Thor邊狩獵邊跟他的隊友們討論這非常重要的信息，再順便狩獵一隻穴兔的首級。

「連續幾天了？」Sif問著。

經過了一年半，他們已經不會再勸首領回頭，反而當起了對方愛神邱比特，叫Thor放下強硬的態度、改變說話的口氣，教他如何討對方歡心，Fandral教的甜言蜜語Thor說不出口，他只好從放軟語氣跟飲食方面開始。

果不其然，Loki每天散步完都會準時回家，也不再死盯著洞穴的出口看，也願意在族圈裡自在的走走晃晃，甚至偷吃點沒洗過的野莓解饞，他們都以為Thor成功。

「兩天了，而且他還有點黏我，聽說有些貓科生病會特別黏人？」Thor又擊下一隻逃跑速度不夠快的穴兔。

「他有嘔吐嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「那過度舔毛、睡不好，變的喜歡窩在暗處？」Sif繼續問了下去。

Thor想了想，答案依舊是…「沒有。」

「老大，現在是一月，你知道這代表什麼嗎？」Fandral擊下一隻落單的土撥鼠。

於是Thor發出一聲宏亮的狼嚎，收拾手上的戰力品，奔回族群裡。

三天後的現在，Loki的發情症狀越來越明顯，食慾不佳，卻又喜歡在洞穴裡奔跑、非常的好動，有時想到會在地上打滾發出呼嚕聲和細小的喵喵聲，於是Thor幻化成獸人形走進山洞裡，黑豹一聽見腳步聲瞬間匍匐在地，並將雌穴隱藏好，Loki打著飛機耳、兇神惡煞的發出警告性長音低吼。

沒有獅子告訴黑豹他什麼時候會發情，越不知道發情症狀就越容將他騎在身下，告訴他穴口的用處即可。當沒這方面知識的Loki意識到時，他已經進入熱潮，雙腳變得像小鹿剛出身一樣抖個不停，就算全力衝刺，速度也會大幅降低，可能連Volstagg都追的上他，何況是身為首頭狩獵的Thor。

眼前的雄狼讓黑豹殺紅了眼，但他的自尊不允許自己隨便抬高屁股讓任何雄性侵犯他，更別說現在強烈的慾望如同火把在燃燒腹部，一次懷上小豹或其他混血的機率相當的高，還沒嚐到獨居快樂的Loki怎麼可能讓這種事發生？

Loki痛恨這該死的獸性、痛恨自己的雙性、痛恨把自己變成這樣的獅子，他們全都去死吧！

金狼無視了黑豹的警告，他繼續往對方身邊靠近，最後盤腿坐在離Loki30至40公分遠的石地上，他們不同科、身上的味道不會互相吸引，所以Thor不會像其他貓科一樣直接撲向眼前的獵物，他只是伸出手說道：

「Loki過來，我幫你解決。」

Thor伸出的手被黑豹的利爪爪出三道血痕，黑豹不停的往後退，直到屁股撞上岩壁到無路可逃才停止，他想…要不直接跟眼前的金狼打一場，如果能將對方擊暈或咬死說不定自己還能偷偷逃跑…不過Loki並不覺得自己贏得了狩獵好手的Thor，所以他只能繼續低吼。

「過來，發情期至少會維持4到8天，你只會越來越痛苦。」只見Loki一直搖頭，Thor只好自己靠近他的兇猛黑豹，當五道銀利得爪影出現在Thor面前時，他躲開將豹掌壓制在地，現在黑豹沒後路可退、手被壓著還咬不到對方的脖子，他覺得心涼了一半。

「變成獸人形、蓋件獸皮，不會有其他狼看見我們再交配。」Thor以為Loki是害羞，所以不願意接受他。黑豹聽到這句話後乖乖的變回獸人形，但依舊死命的搖頭低吼，酸澀的情感湧上心頭，但他說出來的語調一如往常的平淡，僅僅些微的皺起了眉，「你就這麼討厭我？」

Thor壓過、關過、餓過他，之後圈養他，Loki以為這隻金狼跟獅子一樣只是再等自己發情好肏他到生出一批又一批的幼崽，不過他觀察一年半下來後發現狼族根本不缺小狼，上個冬天過後，雌狼陸陸續續產出一批批的小狼，他並開始懷疑Thor留他下來的目的別有用心，也開始認為Thor可能沒那麼衣冠禽獸。

Loki覺得自己的內心想法很不妙，所以想在事情演變到一發不可收拾的時候離開，好過自己的獨居生活，但卻被意料之外的發情期搗亂。

「…不是…」Loki不違背心理卻咬牙的說。  
「那為什麼要忍？」既然不討厭，那為什麼Loki要做這種違背自己獸性的事，Thor並不了解。

他們雖然演化過，但很多事還是跟從祖先，像犬科依舊忠誠，貓科依舊獨裁霸道，肉食草食除了交易，依舊是狩獵者與被狩獵者的矛盾關係，他們唯一的共同點就是不會特地強忍發情期，看看森林裡吧…裡頭的穴兔四季都在發情生小兔崽子。

Thor突然想起Fandral跟他說的總總求偶挫敗的原因，“難道真因為沒有愛嗎？”不過愛是什麼？這種無形又飄渺的東西Thor並不了解，他只知道他不能沒有Loki，“難道跳什麼求偶舞就有用了？”

Thor正準備幻回獸形，跳看看求偶的時，Loki抿抿唇瓣開口了。

「因為我不想懷幼崽！」伴隨熱潮的後勁，要不是Loki一直催眠自己不能懷孕，他可能在Thor一進洞穴時就衝向前磨蹭他的側腰、發出求愛的喵喵聲來討好Thor，與他發生跨種族的交配後再生一批混血幼崽，心理還會一喜的想著：說不定Thor會願意跟自己一起照顧混血幼崽。

Thor聽到後用鼻子摩了摩Loki的鼻尖，表示自己的善意，「Loki，我們不同科，生不出混血幼崽。」熱氣撫上了臉，讓Loki閉上了那雙漂亮的冷翠綠貓眼，濕軟的觸感出現在唇瓣上，Thor舔了Loki，再蹭蹭黑軟髮，最後鬆開桎梏的雙手，走到為黑豹準備的牧草床後一屁股做了進去，他拍了拍大腿，「過來。」

再不行，Thor再跳他那有些彆扭的求偶舞也不遲。

黑豹猶豫了一陣子之後警戒的走了過去，金狼拉過他的手，將他壓進牧草裡，一件一件的脫去雙方身上的獸皮衣料，當Thor準備脫去遮掩私密處的布料時，他的手又多出兩道血痕。

「你的手真不安分，再有下次我就把它磨平。」說完後金狼快速的將那件被獸慾沾濕的獸皮扯下，在利爪襲來前他將牧草旁的巨大獸皮掀起、將兩人蓋住，兩隻全身赤裸裸的獸人被獸皮與外界隔絕，裡面的熱氣跟外面的雪地形成對比。

「我說了會蓋獸皮，把尾巴移開。」

Loki的尾巴只要不是在山洞裡或獸人形，一定都是炸的蓬鬆、夾在股間，他這一年半遮的很好，除了Thor跟他的小隊員以外沒狼知道他是雙性獸，下意思的遮掩也成了Loki的習慣，尾巴收緊力道要搬也搬不開，Thor只好將他整個人形翻過半圈，開始搓揉尾巴根部的連接處，那裡永遠都是最敏感的。

Loki的根部被酥麻帶電的刺激弄的更加蓬鬆，它忍不住的左右甩動，還打在Thor的臉上讓他吃進滿嘴貓毛，尾巴突然自動的一圈一圈攀附在結實的手臂，只剩末端還在輕微的拍打，這大概是舒服的表現。

被獸欲折磨到極限的Loki抬起腰、翹起臀部，準備接受被Thor火辣辣的陰莖肏弄，粉嫩出水的軟肉一覽無遺，金狼用圓滑的手指在黑豹的肉縫邊緣來回摩擦，再用空閒的手擼動對方的性器，當肉縫因慾望高漲而興奮的外張時，Thor將穴肉更往外撐開卻有什麼東西刺痛了他的眼。

陰唇內的兩條傷疤瞬間將金狼的意識啃食殆盡，Thor的眉間緊皺在一塊，亂無章法的淺色傷疤太不自然，停止的動作使Loki驚覺疤痕的存在，臀部縮了回去，不過扯痛了攀附在Thor手臂上的尾巴及他手裡緊握的陰莖，讓他又挺翹回去了幾分。

「這傷怎麼來的？」撫摸過兩條敏感的新長出嫩肉的瞬間，Loki被踩到了地雷發出警告的低語，亦是金狼別刻意觸碰它們、也不要問那兩條傷疤的來歷。

然而手指還是戳入兩根，一指截的深度不外乎是刻意挑釁，上下挑逗敏感新生肉讓穴口滲出不少水花，沿著手指流下滴落牧草。金狼停止前端的摩擦只專注在挑釁，嫩穴深處空虛到讓黑豹抓狂，他迫切的需要一根更長更粗硬的巨物好好攪弄深處，而不是像現在這樣被調戲刺激。

愛撫數分鐘後，只見嫩穴敞開而不是黑豹的口舌，Thor並不意外，他無視自己脹到爆出青筋的柱身，戳進第三根手指。

一股血腥味擴散至小帳篷內，Loki咬上自己的手臂肉，鮮血滾滾流下沾在牧草上，Thor立刻用另一隻手將他的上下鄂撐開，被迫張口Loki翻攪著舌頭，發出干嘔的聲音，分泌過多的唾液從嘴角沿著往後仰的頸子流下，三指深入攪弄對方的舌頭，淫膩的水聲滋滋作響，挑逗疤痕的手指也沒有因此停下，甚至是過分的捏了一把。

「哈──！」一聲憤怒的哈氣，但卻破了音。

雖然知道肉食族群的交配不可能舒服到那裡，但Loki覺得這實在是太過了，他扭動臀部想盡辦法的要Thor將手指往穴口推送，視野良好的狼族首領也不是吃素的，他抓準時機在臀往後的同時將手指抽出，作為失敗的懲罰，他捏了一下新生肉，但Loki只是乾嘔著聲又重複做了一次。Thor也就順著弟弟，陪他玩著無聊的小遊戲，看看是Loki先成功還是先放棄。

「再自殘，我就再撐一次。」Thor放開固定上下鄂的手，幾個深孔穿透皮肉不停的滴著血，他並不以為意，他不知從哪裡變出幾顆野莓就往Loki的嘴裡塞，直到塞滿後才停下並繼續愛撫流出不少前列腺液的陰莖。

渾身被欲求不滿的獸性折磨，說要幫忙的Thor在玩弄自己的地雷，不知道對方心理想什麼，Loki只知道自己的尾巴又炸毛的更蓬鬆了，他將野莓吞進肚後咬過獸皮磨著牙發洩身下慾火焚身的獸性。

金狼雖然沒有被牽動發情期，但挺立發脹的陰莖讓他很不好受，要不是指腹上的傷疤觸感，不然Thor也會在嫩穴容納的下三根粗長手指後換成陰莖的頂弄，兩隻強勢的肉食種族互不退讓，原本短短幾分鐘就能休息一次的交配期變成延長耐力戰。

獸皮內的空氣越來越稀薄、熱度越來越高漲，Thor跟Loki的肌膚都被悶上層紅色，且被汗水打濕，黑豹加快了想要吞入手指的動作。失敗20次的時候，他的腰已經軟到翹不高屁股，尾巴也無力的從手臂上滑落，挑戰的速度變得緩慢；失敗35次，他的慾望已達到巔峰，挺立的陰莖射出第三次白濁，進入了不應期；失敗第39次，Loki開始吸鼻子，發出嗚嗚嗚的哭腔，他放棄了，「…獅…獅群弄的…」

聽到答案後，Thor停止手上的動作，好讓Loki小憩片刻，他的臉上冒出青筋、嘴裡咬牙切齒，「為什麼他們要這麼做？」黑豹讓自己喘口氣才開口，「為了復興獅群…」

與狼族不一樣的慘況獅群，過了百年依舊獨裁的獅王一代傳一代，但母獅的思想去隨著時間一同改變，最後鮮少的母獅跟現任獅王撕破了臉，紛紛離開獅群、帶著幼崽搬遷遠離這片草原。再也不是萬獸之王的獅王，面臨絕子絕孫的問題，而幾隻狩獵的獅子闖進了狼族森林，他們循著貓科的氣味找到了落單的雌豹，並將他劫走好做檢查，檢查的結果小奶豹有子宮，只是外陰發育不完全，成年後動個手術一樣能生育，於是Loki就被圈養在獅圈裡。

這是Thor聽Loki敘述獅王說的歷史，再加上他跟自己的今生經歷所得出來的結論。

金狼雙手托起黑豹的屁股，搬開被獸性折騰的穴口，兩道猙獰的撕裂傷就掛在陰唇內壁，Thor依舊面無表情，但掛在臉上的青筋說明一切，說他不恨獅子是假的，但是他更恨他自己。

「你呆在這，沒其他肉食趕要你生幼崽。」說完，Thor用舌頭舔過傷痕、伸進陰道翻攪，突然湧上的溫潤觸感讓Loki收緊雙手，身下的牧草沙沙作響，穴口原本的液體被熱氣蒸發變得乾澀，Loki的陰莖還處在于不應期，短時間是甦醒不了的，用舌頭或手指愛撫也需要一定的時間才能累積足夠的潤滑液，Loki卻一副慾火焚身準備衝出獸皮另找新伴的模樣讓Thor沒時間做選擇。

他微微掀開獸皮，外頭的寒氣傳進降低了裡頭的熱氣，Loki被冷到顫抖往後縮了幾步，挺翹的屁股碰觸到紮實的肌肉形成一小波的肉浪，新鮮的空氣填滿內部讓兩隻快缺氧的獵食者瞬間活了過來，精神振奮、慾望高漲，Loki竟想在穴口乾澀的情況下直接吞入身下的巨根，好在Thor即時抓住對方的胯部，不然黑豹下身的撕裂傷又會多出幾道。

「你幹什麼！」慾望再次被阻止，黑豹直接一尾甩在金狼臉上，被牽制的臀不耐煩的想掙脫束縛胡亂的左右搖擺，“啪”的一聲響亮，火辣辣的疼痛感撒在臀肉上，黑豹還沒意識到這是什麼下一掌又傳至另一邊的臀肉，連續兩三下的火辣痛感，讓Loki叫出了聲，「別再打我屁股了！」

但是Thor又一巴掌打上臀肉，「嘶──！」

肉浪一波一波的翻起，直到黑豹的屁股安分下來後他才停止打屁股的懲罰，「這點濕度你就急著吞整根？想在體驗一次撕裂傷？」因為剛才的臀肉刺激，穴口再次出了點水，但完全不夠潤滑一定會受傷，正想反駁點什麼的Loki又意識到有東西被塞進自己的陰道內。

甬道被七八顆不規則的圓球塞滿，冰涼的液體淋上穴口，靈敏的豹鼻子嗅出一股酸酸甜甜的香氣，一驚Thor竟然什麼不玩偏偏玩食物，這讓Loki不知道以後該怎麼面對自己愛吃的點心，剛剛還被餵進嘴裡的野莓竟成了潤滑道具，沒動物這樣玩食物的！

「你！竟然糟蹋食物！嘶──！」嫩肉從內到外被撐到最開，裡面還完整的莓果些微滾動了幾下，怪異的觸感讓黑豹又蓬了尾巴，猙獰的性器前端戳刺微微顫抖收縮的肉穴，當窄穴鬆軟並能完整吞入前端後Thor鬆開了撐開嫩肉的手指，陰莖慢慢的深入甬道，莓果被往裡推後榨成了鮮果汁。

「嗚──」長鳴聲讓Thor搞不懂其中的含義，他試突抽出，鮮紅的液體被帶出少許，溫暖的肉穴攪緊巨物不讓它離開，反推的更深入後抽動兩下，細小的呼嚕聲響起，於是Thor嘴角上揚的放肆衝撞，噗滋噗滋的聲音隨後響起。

酸麻脹痛的快感襲擊下半身，新生肉沒幾下就被磨到破皮，第一次就被堅硬粗大的巨物塞滿滿當當，讓Loki纖細粉嫩的花肉有些吃不消，陰莖卻在一次深處頂撞半勃了起來。

“…太深了！會被撐壞！”當巨物又脹大一圈後“尺寸不合”四個字襲向黑豹的大腦，緊緊包覆陰莖的壁肉隨著抽動被帶出、塞入，被撐平的肉壁無法收縮只能像心臟一樣不停跳動，他能感覺到陰莖上爆出的青筋一跳一跳的在回應內壁，當Loki的腰軟下後，他抿起的口也鬆了。

「喵嗚…喵嗚…你太大了！」Loki閉起雙眼的趴在牧草上，但這只讓下身傳來的感受更加鮮明，穴口已經被撐到麻痺無感，只有在尖端頂上頸口時才能感受到快感。

「在打呼嚕的…是你。」Thor也被吸附的亂了呼吸，他半咪起雙眼看著被電流刺激到直豎的尾巴，一手捉住的含進嘴裡啃咬，末端神經敏感的豹尾驚動的帶出一波白濁。

「喵啊！別咬！」Loki的呼吸變得更加急促，原本想邊做邊回擊的黑豹沒想過自己會直接被釘在性器上，想逃也逃不了，完美包覆陰莖的內壁變成了Thor的形狀，他低頭看著不爭氣一直滴著液體的陰莖，竟一股快意從陰道深處湧上。

「嘶──！」高潮的液體兇猛噴出，噴濺在Thor的大腿上，黑豹無聲的張開嘴、突然有力的收緊壁肉，Thor被收緊的射出大鼓精液，猛烈的衝進黑豹的子宮，還沒成結就先被壓榨出一波精液的金狼有些惱怒，他用力的頂撞頸口要讓黑豹將積存在囊袋裡的液體全部射出，不斷受到刺激敏感點逼出了黑豹的眼淚，呼嚕聲卻像違背主人一樣的越響越亮。

「不行…太大了…你太大了！好痛！要被撐壞了！」  
「嗷嗚！你太緊了！」

看著被磨到帶出穴口的紫紅色壁肉，他們是該停下來了，但不讓硬挺的陰莖軟下就抽出被磨薄的嫩穴才是真的會被他肏壞，Thor加快抽動速度讓Loki的肌肉不斷痙攣、口中發出一聲高過一聲的嬰兒哭喊，已經感覺不到疼痛的穴口跟著陰莖噴出白濁及燙腳的液體，原本停留在裡頭的莓果汁被帶出的一乾二淨，全沾附在自己及Thor的大腿上。

軟下的陰莖無力再顫抖，只是隨著身後的抽動搖擺並滴出餘精，全身無力的黑豹被脹大的陰莖拉回神志，驚慌失措的拍打地面將身下的牧草打亂，大滴的淚水滑落臉頰，再這種快被肏死的情況下被頂上頸口竟還能感覺到一絲快意，Loki覺得自己快被熱潮期的獸慾給逼瘋了，「你不要再變大了！」

已經無力跳動的內壁慢慢被撐寬，Thor將皮最薄的肉縫末端捏緊，不然Loki一定因為撐不過自己的成結而再度被撕裂，「再忍一下，快結束了。」

陰莖根部慢慢脹大，雖然不成結黑豹也跑不了，但這是他們犬科特有的交配行為，不走到這一步他是抽不出來的，穴口再度被硬撐開了幾公釐，黑豹抽著氣、吸著鼻子、眼裡的佈滿水光，他什麼話都駡不出來。當大鼓熱液射進子宮後他的內壁像是觸電甦醒一般的吸附收縮，各種感覺傳遍股間、脊椎，痛也好舒服也好，Loki現在只需要Thor咬住自己的後頸肉好冷靜下來。

「嗚───喵啊啊啊啊啊！嘶──！」冷靜不下來的Loki一下長鳴、一下嗚咽、一下哈氣，顫抖的手撥開半長的捲髮，發紅的頸肉讓金狼舔了嘴唇，鼻子湊近嗅了嗅，黑豹的費洛蒙也是酸甜的莓果味，溫熱的口舌舔舐吸吮發熱的後頸，最後犬齒刺破頸肉。

Thor從來都不覺得野莓好吃，但這帶莓果味的血液讓他沉醉在其中，有些欲罷不能。

後頸被咬住後黑豹的腦筋一片空白，穴口有時疼有時爽，突然附有彈性的吞吐因發洩而小了一圈的陰莖，子宮容不下的白濁順著被撐開的穴口流出並沾染大腿內側及牧草，獲得收縮空間的甬道像在呼吸一樣的上下起伏，被熱潮折磨出的旺盛獸慾在最後一次的高潮迭起後漸漸平復。

這一定是熱潮期在作祟，黑豹心想著。

軟下的肉棒抽離甬道，被硬撐開的穴口完全是金狼巨大的尺寸，當白濁流光後穴口還合不上，兩指伸入將內壁的餘精清乾淨，後勁結束後，嫩肉恢復到原本無力的狀態，當手指壓過時會微微顫抖，不過除此以外沒別的反應，Thor看著被撐開的口子、感受著傳上手指的跳動，心中的那股獨佔慾被滿足。

黑豹閉起眼睛，癱軟的肌肉在嘶吼咆哮，脊椎跟胯股的痙攣尚未停止，原應該要被撐出撕裂傷的嫩穴完好無缺，Loki佩服自己原發育不全的雌穴竟這麼耐肏，不疼後反覺得酸酸麻麻的感受有些──舒服、爽、欲罷不能、沉浸其中，什麼說法都行，不過他現在最需要的是休息。

黑豹沒有收回呼嚕聲直接睡下，金狼將骯髒的牧草丟出獸皮外，他將弟弟翻回正面，紅了眼角、鼻尖及下巴，淚水沾滿全臉及髮尾，第一次發情就如此的激烈，以後沒有貓科能滿足Loki的獸慾了，Thor邊按摩鬆弛的肉瓣邊自我反省，「會不會有後遺症…？…下次得溫柔點…」

幾分鐘後，金狼穿上獸皮衣物後將頭探出獸皮，寒氣打在臉上讓Thor甩了甩頭，他從洞穴外帶了杯湖水後鑽進獸皮，縮成一團的Loki動了動鼻子、半睜開冷翠綠的雙眼，伸手接過杯子喝了幾口後握著它繼續睡，Thor將剩下的水飲盡、杯子被隨意的放置在一旁，替伴侶穿上衣服後抱著他小憩了一會兒。

微鼓微鼓的小腹就像夢想一樣，口頭說不在乎又面無表情，沒狩獵者知道真相為何，除了金狼自己。金狼出門狩獵時外面下著大雪，黑豹趴在牧草上瞇著眼、蓋著獸皮的跟他說路上小心，當Thor獵了一隻麂羚回洞穴時，Loki已經拖著疲憊的身子離開狼群了。

東西碎裂一地的聲音嗡嗡作響刺痛心臟。

TBC


	2. 同寢者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 努力談情說愛的錘、不安死不相信的基。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：雙性基、冷漠錘、爭吵打架、放置、餵藥、小意外。

如果說草原上最獨立的動物是豹，那最吵的動物非鳥禽類莫屬，尤其是禿鷹，他們又吵又愛說八卦，為了腐肉可以甜言蜜語的巴結上級獵食者，或為他們打聽有用的消息。一隻禿鷹站在遠端的樹上，他正盯著一隻狩獵失敗五次的黑豹，當他終於捕到一隻小瞪羚時，禿鷹飛走了。

“我找到了。”

黑豹離開狼群已經一個多月，他中途又發情了一次，表示真的沒懷上幼崽，那段時間他一直將自己泡在湖裡，好讓自己冷卻獸欲，雖然實在沒太大效用，不過至少能借點水的浮力捕魚果腹，才不會七八天腳軟抓不到食物。

黑豹覺得自己狩獵的技術變好了，他現在除了兔崽子以外還能捉一些小羚羊來吃，心想著自學狩獵還是有用的，但就是沒辦法在第一時間內抓到訣竅。

吃完早餐的Loki變成獸人形，他將自己掛在樹上小憩，他這一個月來除了狩獵、吃飯、睡覺以外就只剩下發呆，前一個禮拜他還蠻開心的，但隨著時間越拉越長他開始會想Thor跟狼群，他難道在獅群跟狼群裡呆習慣了？

是的，Loki成了一隻會感到孤獨的群居黑豹。

距離黑豹最遠端的森林傳來一聲狼嚎，這是狩獵結束準備回族群的信號，年輕首領帶著豐富的獵物回到狼群，但他只叼了兩隻穴兔就回到自己的洞穴，穴兔被放進一旁的籃子後無豹再去叼走他們。

臉著地面的倒進牧草堆中，事後過一個多月，Loki在牧草上留下來的味道已經完全消失，這讓Thor開始懷疑之前的一年半是否都是自己在幻想。

他開始發出犬科受傷時特有的嗚嗚聲，他的隊友一一向前關心這痛徹心扉卻又面無表情的青梅竹馬，現在的Thor就跟當年弟弟不見後的數十個夜晚一樣，只是當時他的爸爸跟媽媽都還在，有血親能陪他、安慰他，而現在呢…他只有一群忠誠的狼群跟四位不會安慰狼的朋友。

「老大，我們說過豹是養不熟的。」Thor回答了“嗯”。  
「可你就是不聽。」這次是“我的錯。”  
「如果Loki自己回來你要怎麼辦？」這次他沒回答，都特地挖了一長條的通道逃走…還有可能自己回來嗎？

當天丟下麂羚後，Thor就衝出去尋找，外頭下著大雪、Loki又沒什麼力氣，不可能是逃走，他原本堅信著伴侶只是餓了出去找肉或野莓吃，因為他的伴侶就是個貪吃鬼，直到發現被雪掩蓋一半的秘密通道後，他才知道Loki一直都想離開。白雪被向外撥開的痕跡已經消失了一大半，Loki在Thor出門狩獵過沒多久就離開了。

白雪連接外頭的黑洞刺眼戳心。

看著一點反應都沒有的金狼，Fandral實在看不下去，身為狼群最詭異的花花公子、最敢跟老大開玩笑的金狼，他這句真是豁出去了，「你都不怎麼出去找他，他都要變成別人的了。」

「…你們不是說豹是獨居動物？他不會變成別人的。」看看這消極到了極點狼族首領，連頭都沒抬一下，尾巴癱在兩條腿中間，連個反應都沒有，「再說，他早就想逃了。」

Sif坐在一旁嘆了口長氣，她就知道會變成這樣，以前勸狼放豹他不聽，現在勸他去追豹他又幾乎沒動作，只是黑氣籠罩，要不是大伙們逼著他多吃點肉，不然Thor可能會瘦成皮包骨。

「別忘了Loki能生崽子，逃的過一時逃不過一世。」這下Thor終於抬起頭，用能瞪串世界萬物的兇殘眼神看著Fandral，不過Fandral也沒在怕的，因為他就要激怒這隻面無表情的鬱卒狼，他還狠狠的打了Thor的頭一下，「不是還能露出這種表情嘛！還不快去找他。」

「好像不用找了…他真的回來了？」位於洞穴最外側的Volstagg指著天空中的的鳥群，他們躁動不安的紛紛離開了森林，他們還不忘一邊逃一邊聊天，聽起來一點都不緊張的樣子。

從森林飛出的是話最多的鸚鵡，五顏六色的鸚鵡口中不停的說著：  
「場面真壯觀，群體雄獅一起狩獵，看來這世界真的改革了。」  
「他們在獵什麼？」  
「一隻眼睛顏色很特別的黑豹。」  
「真的真的，我這輩子還沒看過綠眼睛黑豹，這還是頭一次。」  
「不對，狼群裡也有一隻綠眼睛的黑豹，所以這是第二隻。」  
「不過他們為什麼要筆直的往這裡衝？」  
「狼的森林對貓科解禁了？」  
「不知道，我們還是逃命在說吧，這裡不安全了。」

Thor一聽到Volstagg的話就衝出洞穴，聽著這群聒噪鳥的對話，他對著鳥群大吼著，「喂！你們暫住！」鸚鵡們被突然的狼嚎嚇掉了幾根羽毛，他們降落在狼族圈內的高棚上，抖了一下被嚇蓬的羽翼，「你們說的黑豹在什麼方向？」

「在東方森林那端，您現在趕過去還能阻止他們進森林，領主大人。」帶頭的綠色鸚鵡說著，狼並不吃小型鳥類，所以鸚鵡們並不怕狼，他們還跟森林的主人簽了租約，他們可以為狼群蒐集各種莓果的種子跟醫療用的草藥，狼群僅需要提供安寧的森林讓他們居住，合理的交易並沿用至今，但現在可能要毀約了。

「我會把事情解決，你們可以先去北方和南方的森林。」森林的領主說完後就轉身往東方衝去，被留在原地的鸚鵡們叼起金狼放在地上的暫居證，再次展開翅膀往南方森林前進。

東方森林，黑豹開墾的逃生通道就是通往東方，Loki離開一個多月還記得非常清楚，因為他離開一個禮拜後，每隔個兩三天就會回來森林一次，他假借這是為了狩獵穴兔跟好吃的莓果子，不過他只是怕忘記“回家”的路罷了。

黑豹原本在樹上休息的舒適安逸，在聽見獅子的咆哮聲後，他緊繃著神經環看四週，從遠端草原上看見一片揚起的塵土，是那群愚蠢的獅子，Loki只知道先逃在說，不過他能逃去哪？他不知道，隨便選擇的方向便是狼族的森林，緊追在後的獅子死纏爛打，他要不是練了三個月的體能，不然早被捉回獅群當生產工具了。

Loki跑到喘不過氣，卻完全沒跟這群獸性大發的獅子拉開距離，他們在狩獵的過程裡也不忘記嘶吼咆哮，而內容實在太不雅緻，身為一隻駡狼不帶髒字的黑豹，聽了那些粗話後也難免控制不住爆出口的衝動。

“Fuck！精力旺盛的愚獅！”這句話黑豹不知道在心理駡過多少次了，“你們有種單打獨鬥、一隻獅子上啊！群攻一隻獨居豹也太卑鄙了點！”

不過一群為了交配而來的獅子才不會覺得他們這樣是卑鄙，眼前的黑豹不管怎麼說也是他們養大的，是時候從他身上要點養育費，而且他們的交配期都快過了，卻連一隻雌性貓科都遇不上，急了。

獅群唯一一隻的母獅僅會跟獅王交配，這殺紅了其他雄獅的眼，他們剩下的選擇只有四個，第一是去尋找不知道搬遷到哪的母獅群；第二是選擇跟老虎和豹交配；第三是與壯年期的獅王搏鬥；最後才會是禁慾。

但他們沒半點做到，第一太無目的性，希望渺小；第二他們打贏老虎的機率不算大，因為他們體型相似，且老虎的耐力比雄獅來的強、雌豹則是數量不多，近幾年來開始有了“互利”群居的現象，突然入侵他們的地盤就算是獅子也會掛彩；第三跟第四就別提了，要跟換獅王還太早，且沒動物能真的禁到全慾。

最後的“希望”全在眼前被禿鷹暴露位子的圈養黑豹，戰鬥力不強又獨自一豹，只要獅群追的到基本上算成功一大半，但他們覺得眼前這隻趁夜逃跑的雌豹速度變得更快、體力變得更好，真不知道之前那隻全力跑幾分鐘就會癱在地上、氣喘吁吁的雌豹跑哪了…

Loki覺得自己的生命在燃燒，他早就體力透支，是憑著不想被捉的腎上腺素才一直死撐到現在，他心想，如果逃成了那一定要把狼森林的野莓全吃了，在抓幾隻穴兔獻祭，不過當他看見森林遠端有片金光閃閃的物體在往自己靠近時，什麼野莓什麼穴兔好像都不重要了。

現在Loki被一小群雄獅跟一大群狼圍攻，飛在天空中得鳥群都被這壯觀的場面嚇到差點忘了拍動翅膀。

Loki真不知道要開心還是要擔心，他不知道Thor是報復自己不告而別還是來幫忙的，不過想想那隻強勢的金狼…大概是前者吧…但是現在突然轉彎的話，被獅子抓到的機率更大，黑豹寧願被金狼咬死也不願被抓，所以他還是直直的往狼群的方向衝了過去。

Thor看見Loki直直的往自己的方向衝，說不高興是騙動物的，但他得讓這隻不遵守約定的小吃貨受點教訓，不然他怎麼會知道一隻能生幼崽的雙性獸獨自在外面有多危險，不過這當然是等他把黑豹叼回狼族後再說。

獅王看這數量非同小可的狼群，中途停了下來，這是他們之間的安全防線。

黑豹看見獅子不追後，他努力的多跑了幾步才癱在地上大口大口的喘氣，他真的覺得自己快死了。金狼則是讓族狼們停在原地，自己放慢速度的往前邁進，他越過了癱在地上的黑豹，連看都沒看一眼的走至獅王前，在他距離一前公尺處停下。

Loki因為Thor沒有一口咬死他而鬆了口氣，但又對Thor的冷淡跟無視有些難過，之前是他叫自己永遠留在狼群的，難道逃走之後就都不算數了？  
“這不是廢話嗎？”Loki開始在心理吐槽自己的天真，他以為面癱到極致的年輕首領看到自己後會說“我們回家了”。

「你們都不知道狼族的地盤嚴禁貓科踏入嗎？」金狼微微低吼著，臉部猙獰的在捍衛自己的地盤、狼群及驅趕威嚴，他可不能讓其他族群覺得“現任狼首領慷慨到放任外族在自己的地盤上打架或交配都不憤怒”，這要他的顏面以後往哪擺？

獅王噴出一口鼻息，他往前走了幾步，就像是在挑釁說“我想在這走動，沒狼管的著”，更別說還是一隻乳臭味干的新任首領，有這麼一批狼群不過是沾著他父親的光罷了，任何族群都知道Odin在位期間狼族有多盛大，而他兒子即位後卻默默無名，頂多就是敢貓一流。

不過挑釁規挑釁，就算是血氣方剛的獅王也知道現在的陣容是金狼比較有利。

「抓到那隻豹，我們馬上走。」獅王抬起他寬大的手掌指向已經從草地爬起來的黑豹，Loki看著自己被愚笨的獅子指著又哈了一口氣，順便發洩他們一路追來的粗話，他們既然叫自己騷貨跟叛徒。

連個養育之恩都沒有就直接離家一去不回，真是不孝。Loki當時逃跑時吶喊著“我當你們是爸爸，你們各個別有用心，真讓我噁心”，於是原本軟萌萌的黑豹野了性子、無情的跑了。

再說，獅子可沒像金狼一樣叫黑豹永遠留在族群裡。

「我拒絕，在我動怒之前你們最好識相的離開。」金狼幻化成獸人形，Thor只要進入備戰狀態就會幻化，沒狼知道為什麼、也沒狼問原因，因為他們的年輕首領每次都會打贏，雖然多多少少都會掛彩，但這並不失去狼族對他的忠誠，反而是更加的尊敬及敬佩。

不過，Thor第一次跟比自己體重乘雙倍的獅子鬥毆，遠在身後的狼群不僅開始擔心他的狼生安危。

好聲好氣的語氣竟被拒絕，獅群也開始動怒、低吼咆哮，看著眼前就快到手的肉卻吃不得，已經壓抑多年獸慾的群獅，恨不到將眼前的狼一口咬死、越過他的屍體享用他身後的上等肥肉。

獅王的一聲咆哮，讓後面嘰哩呱啦的“小獅子們”通通閉上了嘴，他欣賞這隻年輕首領的膽量，但這跟他撤不撤退可沒直接關係，「不歡迎貓科的狼，你這是在保護他嗎？」

「並不是。」Thor的秒答讓黑豹的胸口緊揪在一塊，他心想著，Thor不是要報復，而是直接把自己當空氣，現在護在自己身前不過是為了自己身後的森林跟部落罷了，之前的圈養大概只是一時好奇，這全讓Loki覺得自己之前的思想是多麼的過度美化。

「只是他有債還沒還清。」Thor繼續說道。

“債？什麼債？我可沒欠你什麼。”黑豹一個心慌，就算看不到對方的臉，但光那冷冰冰的口氣跟上臂的噴張肌肉，就能聯想到Thor的表情…他一定緊皺眉心、露出尖銳的犬齒，眼神銳利到像一把匕首能殺生，最後一臉嚴肅的黑氣籠罩全身到不可侵犯，是另類的王者風範。

黑豹在剛被丟進地牢時看過一次，當時的畫面他記憶由存，想忘都忘不了。

「那是你家的事，讓開！別擋我的路。」獅王乾卻也化成獸人形，獅王發出開戰前的低吼，兩個金髮的男性獸人怒目而視，雖然他們身高差不了多少，但在體型上獅王還是比Thor大上一圈，那肌肉量不是在開玩笑，一被那手臂牽制住，可能沒幾秒就會直接被勒到窒息生亡。

眼看對方死不退讓，Thor覺得實在浪費時間，不如直接鬥一場挫挫對方的傲氣比較實際，雖然他沒跟獅子鬥過，不過要比耐力的話，Thor覺得自己不會輸，再加上多年來怨氣，他大概殺的了這群偷他弟弟還弄傷他，現在又肖想肏大自己伴侶肚子的放蕩獅子，多想個一輪Thor臉上的青筋又多了幾條。

「看來跟一頭沒頭腦的獅子說道理只是浪費口舌。」Thor露出輕蔑的笑，笑聲還豪不掩飾的洩出口，被小看的獅王直接殺紅了臉的衝向前。

「你瘋了不成！」黑豹的聲音被獅吼聲掩蓋，沒任何動物聽見，Loki要不是喉嚨有顫抖，不然他都要懷疑這只是他心中的吶喊。

雄獅跟雄狼的一對一單挑正式展開。

整片草間傳來各方雄馬的加油聲，獅子咆哮；群狼嚎叫低吼，裡面還摻雜著黑豹憤怒的加油低吼，Loki覺得Thor一定是瘋了才會跟獅王打，看著光閃躲就滿身傷的Thor，再看看連點傷都沒有的獅王，勝負一目了然。

「Thor，別打了！你想死嗎！？」  
「閉嘴，你這個小騙子。」  
「我難得關心你，你竟然駡我！」

一豹一狼像老夫老妻一樣的鬥嘴，被抓的傷痕累累的Thor還不忘了報復Loki，假裝被擊飛的壓了他蓬鬆到像挪威森林貓一樣的尾巴，Loki被壓得發出淒厲的喵叫，這對話及畫面對獅群來說已構成挑釁，還想著怎麼一隻不會狩獵的黑豹能有正常豹貓科的體態，原本是被眼前這隻狼養出來的！

半路殺出來的程咬金讓獅王的憤怒達到巔峰。

白刃劃過，金狼這一次是真的閃避不及，他的右臉被劃傷，浸泡在血液裡的眼球不知道有沒有受到波及，因為他現在只覺得整張右臉都火辣辣的疼，不過他很快就將疼痛拋至腦後，眼前開始氣喘吁吁的金毛獅王正漸漸掉進Thor的陷阱裡。

Thor狼族首領正準備開始反擊時，突然一陣衝擊讓他整張臉埋進草地裡，還吃了一嘴泥土跟青草，真是丟死狼了。

黑豹化成獸人形，先是來個長助跑、再一個高跳躍，漂亮的Loki飛踢擊中了Thor的後背，全場的狼跟獅子頓時傻了眼，整片大草原現在只聽的到風吹拂草木的沙沙聲。

「嗷嗚…！」後背疼的讓金狼哀嚎了聲，這一擊比被獅王抓傷還疼。

Thor除了臉上的傷以外，其餘的都只是輕微抓傷，完美的閃避讓獅王遲遲無法對他造成致命傷，這激怒了自傲又暴躁的獅王，他惱怒做出的大動作全在金狼的計畫裡，失了體力的獅子也就沒了爆發力，就算Thor失了一眼視力仍然佔著上風。

不過這計畫卻被一擊飛踢給毀了，真是失策。

「要死別死在我面前，你這蠢貨！」一擊踢擊再次襲來，狼背又被很踹了幾腳，Loki覺得Thor下一秒就會被咬斷勃頸，於是不小心的動了身、闖進狼與獅一對一的單挑裡。

「看看你做的好事！」Thor將埋進草地裡的臉拔了出來，抹掉臉上的泥土、血漬；吐掉嘴裡的青草，神情不悅的盯著Loki，計畫被摧毀又出了糗，最後草原上的一對一爭鬥換了對象，被涼在一邊的獅王有些憤怒自己被無視，他向前邁開大步的吼著。

「喂！」

「你閉嘴！現在輪不到你說話！」兩道不同科群的嘶吼響起，刺痛了獅王的耳朵還想用飛機耳蓋過噪音，但那動作實在太不爭氣，只有小孩子才會控制不了自己的耳朵跟尾巴，身為青壯年又是領袖的獅王，可不會像眼前的黑豹一樣炸毛蓬尾的與動物對峙。

「Damn！架還打不打啊！」

黑豹金狼不理獅子，他們現在只想打自己的，塵土飛揚，狼與豹扭打在一塊，黑豹的臉及手臂出現些微抓痕，如果說上場被迫終止的決鬥對狼族來說是緊張，那麼現在這場可說是讓他們無奈又或者頭疼。

碧眼黑豹無庸置疑是首領的逃家伴侶，他們為此而感到高興，聽了鸚鵡的對話而趕來助陣驅趕獅子，沒想過兩伴侶會對峙在一塊，還比上一場兇狠。

原忍下的理智全隨著計畫煙消雲散，Thor也就動了真格，不停的啃咬對方脆弱的後頸肉跟敏感的尾巴；黑豹嘶吼低鳴，利爪抓爛了對身上方的獸皮，在結實健壯的胸膛上畫出一道一道的爪痕滲著血珠。

獅王的鬥志被磨去了一半，身後的小獅子們只等著王叼起黑豹頸肉將他拎回獅群裡，打的火熱又親熱的狩獵者們讓獅王無從下手，等著兩敗俱傷後將黑豹劫走的動作太不體面，如同狡猾的鬣狗。

鷸蚌相持，漁人得利，萬獸之王是不可能容忍自己做出這種行為的。

肌膚貼近獸皮，金狼的上衣殘破不堪被他扯下丟至一旁，壓著黑豹肩膀的手感受到軟軟的肉感，沒變消瘦的Loki讓Thor有些放心，但他還是憤怒的低吼了幾句，「你覺得我弱到打不贏那隻滿腦子只想肏你的獅子！？」

「愚狼，說話小心一點！而且事實就是如此！」被壓在草皮上的Loki單腳踹向對方的肚子，想將對方往自己的頭頂後方踹飛，殊不知對方抓緊自己身上的獸皮，雙雙在草皮上翻了幾圈。

原想將黑豹反壓在身下，卻被對方給掙脫，一眼瞄過出血又發紅發紫的頸肉，紅了金狼的眼角，「Damn，我只是想保護你！」

「保護？我才不需要，而且你自己說不是的，記得嗎！」

「那不過是氣話。」Thor原本就緊皺的眉頭又更攪在一塊，但是眼神卻緩和了許多，「你是我伴侶，我不保護你不然我要保護誰？」

「別開玩笑，誰跟你定伴侶關係了！」  
「之前還做的那麼火熱，別說你忘了。」

「那叫發洩！」漸漸被逼進獅王的Loki有些神經緊繃，後背全身冷汗。

狼群離他們倆有些距離，所以並沒有聽清楚他們的對話，不過被涼在一邊的獅群聽到各個鐵青著臉，他們正在做比鬣狗搶食更無恥的行為──強別狼伴侶。

一記狠拉，Thor拉過Loki的身子並將其壓在草地上，他氣喘吁吁的大口喘氣，Loki長了肉之後不像半年前那麼好制服了，不等喘息平復就望向獅群，神情只為黑豹而緩和，不過半秒眼神鋒利成殺氣、咬牙切齒的繼續說：

「不過吵個架，你們就來搶我伴侶？沒群攻算對你客氣！」Thor噴了一聲鼻息後看向黑豹，Loki被盯著吞下幾口口沫，當低沉的嗓音傳進耳裡後，他頓時沒了神志，「Loki，你也真狠心，竟然丟下幼崽離家出走？」

「什麼！？」獅群驚訝的喵喵叫，他們哪有可能有幼崽？  
「你胡說什麼！」過了幾秒後Loki氣憤的低語，他哪來的幼崽？

「Zip it！沒聽過混血啊？雖然長得又狼又豹，但還是很可愛。你們族群的事不會自己想辦法嗎？這麼多年了個性連改都不改，你們是被萬獸之王的美名荼毒太久不會顧慮母獅了嗎？嘖，難怪她們會離開，你們找過她們了嗎？道歉了嗎？什麼都沒做只會進我地盤、搶我伴侶？別開玩笑了！識相點給我滾！」

Thor一連串的低吼，讓在場的貓科全成了飛機耳，Loki羞恥的炸了尾巴。

「你說找她們到簡單，草原這麼大怎麼找？」一隻年輕獅子說著，不過他馬上就被獅王瞪的縮了縮脖子，因為這讓他很沒面子，不過在Thor跟Loki眼裡這獅王的位子可以換別隻獅子當當看，那隻勇敢發言、鬃毛還沒長齊的小獅子就不錯。

不過這發言讓Thor有些頭疼，他覺得貓科除了Loki以外其他都是蠢貨…

「God…找一群母獅有比找一隻黑豹難？」Thor皺起了眉，神情不是很好看，花費一年八個月就能找到一隻個體黑豹，他就不相信十幾二十年間他們找不到“一群”新生獅群，這除了沒心以外沒別的理由能解釋。

「真的爛到了極點。」Loki小聲的說。

Thor離開Loki的身上後，兩人雙雙坐在草地上，原本守在身後的狼群看著他們夫妻倆吵完架後紛紛向前，看著Loki沒有逃跑反而有些縮在Thor身後，讓首領小隊的青梅竹馬們頓時安了心。  
不過其實只是Loki不想太靠近獅子，所以坐得比較遠的錯覺，那全是誤會。

Thor跟獅王的爭鬥沒分出輸贏，反而變成再次談判，不過比起談判，內容聽起來更像“未來後路”的諮詢服務。

「說清楚，你們怎麼找到Loki的？」Thor盤腿坐在草地上，左手推著下巴，右手不耐煩的一直敲擊他的右腿膝蓋骨，被血液沾黏的右眼仍然睜不開，Loki擔心Thor的眼睛會就此失了視力，而一直不耐煩的甩著尾巴。

“為什麼我得坐在這幫你們做諮詢服務！？”他們在心理想著。

「禿鷹告訴我們的。」依舊是那隻敢說的小獅子。

“那隻該死的禿鷹！”Loki還以為一直盯著自己看得禿鷹是為了剛得手的獵物，結果竟然是監視。黑豹開始討厭鳥禽類了，雖然他們很好吃，尤其是水鳥跟他們的蛋──肚子“咕嚕”一小聲，他餓了。

「那好，請那隻“多管閒事”的鳥，再幫你們找一次獅群不就得了？」

“God，這很難嗎？”皺緊眉頭，金狼現在的神情難看到了極點，比起幫一群不知變通的傻瓜開獅生規劃課，他更想拎著黑豹直接回家，不過Thor心底還是的偷偷“感謝”他們將Loki追回狼族，不然第二個投靠鳥禽找豹的就會是他。

獅群天打雷劈的開了翹，原以為終於可以叼著Loki回家好好敘敘舊舊，結果他們竟然死不要臉的問了好幾個小時的問題，後頭的狼群有些發慌，他們開始在草地上打滾、伸懶腰跟玩追逐遊戲，清閒自在與首領不同畫風。

Loki最後變回獸形在Thor身後縮成一團黑球，不想理會這群把自己折磨死的獅子，Thor知道他家的黑豹不是在生氣就是肚子餓，又或者兩個都有，解決獅群的問題後，黑豹已經睡著了。

當獅群終於願意離開時，Thor又噴了不知道第幾道的鼻息，如果他的眼線還發達的話一定會感動到滴下淚水。目送獅群離開後，他將睡得香甜的黑豹摟進懷裡，抱回了狼群。

僵硬冰冷的岩石底質、無油燈的漆黑空間，黑豹醒來時，他被關在那該死的地牢裡。

就知道世界上沒這麼好的事。

不知道現在是晚上幾點，也有可能已經半夜，Loki獨自一豹的被關在黑漆漆的地牢裡，要不是他變回獸形不然一定會感冒，2月的夜晚是相當寒冷的，尤其是在這潮濕的牢裡。

黑豹莫名奇妙又被限制自由，而且他現在肚子餓到絞痛，黑豹為了轉移注意力不停的抓著岩壁、順便洩憤，「我再也不相信他了！」還伴侶呢！

「不相信什麼？」

Thor的聲音從背後傳來，黑豹又被嚇到炸毛，他痛恨自己明明是野豹卻像膽小的家貓一樣這麼不受驚嚇，Thor站在牢籠外頭的最深處，他雙手環在胸前、臉上露出輕蔑的笑，黑豹知道Thor生氣了，不過他不知道自己哪裡惹到他，因為今天的飛踢讓他沒面子？很有可能。

「…沒什麼。」他盯著Thor的臉，右眼被繃帶包紮著，雖然上頭沒有滲出鮮血，但可能真的傷到了，「倒是你的眼睛…怎麼樣了？」

「暫時是不能用了。」Thor收回輕蔑的笑，坐在牢籠前看著耳朵有些下垂的黑豹，有些心軟，但很快又鐵了心腸，當聽到黑豹飢腸轆轆的聲音後，他拿出今早狩獵的兔肉，他總喜歡拿肉去挑逗Loki，「肚子餓了？」

「…餓了。」眼前有肉卻被關著，想用搶得也搶不到，只能任命點。

Thor帶著兔肉進了牢籠，他要黑豹變回獸人形，Loki不解用意何在但還是乖乖的照著做，Thor將肉塊塞進Loki的嘴裡後說道，「含著。」

他不給Loki反應的機會就一手抱緊身子、一手伸進獸皮製的褲子，因為嘴裡咬著肉塊，Loki只是縮緊了腰沒有發出聲音，Thor刮搔著Loki的尾巴根部，一陣像觸電的酥麻感襲片全身，Loki最後受不了的掙脫開來並將肉吐出。

「你在做什麼！？」Loki原本想用爪子爪他一直刮騷根部的手，但他發現剛剛的洩憤動作把自己的利爪給磨圓了，一點殺傷力都沒有，反變成了爪癢癢的馬殺雞，黑豹倒吸了一口氣，他覺得自己會變成眼前氣憤金狼的玩物。

「懲罰。」Thor說完又將掉在獸皮上的肉塞回嘴裡，「咬好，再吐出來，我關你三天、全禁肉。」最後黑豹的翠綠色貓眼染上一股恨意，Thor再次露出挑畔的笑、繼續手邊的套弄，「不聽話的小崽仔就該懲罰。」

金狼抱回了黑豹、挑逗了一整條尾巴，他刮搔、撫摸、啃咬尖端，讓Loki發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音，看來他蠻舒服的，但太舒服怎麼能稱上懲罰？

於是Thor將手指插入Loki有些乾澀的小穴深處，他嘶吼了聲、用力捶打金狼的後背，Thor快速的按壓頸口，等到頸口被弄的微微張開後才抽出手指。

他從衣服裡拿出一袋洗淨的紅色樹果，樹果的大小跟鵪鶉蛋差不多，Thor一個狠心將一顆顆的樹果塞進Loki的子宮，「不──！」感覺有異物在甬道內前進卻無能阻止，只能吃痛的勉強吞入，當最後一顆沒入時，Loki的小腹已經鼓成小球。

Thor將兔肉從Loki的嘴裡扯下，此時的黑豹已經紅著臉、淚水在眼眶打滾，獸皮製的褲子被勃起的性器頂出一團鼓物、被壓得難受，分泌出的液體沾黏了一些在Thor的手指上，看著將分泌物舔入腹中的金狼，Loki不忍直視的閉上了眼睛。

愛液被舔乾淨後Thor平平的說了聲，「好了，我們出去散散步。」

Loki被Thor牽出了牢房，在行動的過程中能明顯感覺到肚子裡的樹果在互相摩擦、碰撞內壁的軟肉，為了不讓自己發出羞恥的喵叫，他咬緊著唇瓣、含淚的綠色雙眼直瞪著眼前的狼族首領，當Thor到達散步的目的地後，Loki知道自己被懲罰的原因了。

讓他出糗再加一條逃生通道，Thor最後將Loki壓在通道裡的草葉上。

「Thor，把東西弄出來，這感覺好不舒服。」推開在自己身上胡亂磨蹭的金狼，他的短髮扎的Loki鎖骨發癢，草葉裡混了點樹枝不像牧草柔軟，脊椎骨被壓的發疼發酸，讓Loki一直扭動身體在喬位子。

「我說了這是懲罰。」金狼戳了戳黑豹有些發硬鼓起的肚子說，「你有沒有想過如果出去發生意外，你要揣著幼崽一百天？」

「我才不會…喵啊！」話還沒說完肚子被狠壓了幾下，那些堅硬的樹果在裡頭碰撞、滾動，感覺就像真的有幼崽在裡面踢鬧，Loki用力的想將樹果吐出，但因為潤滑不夠，再加上頸口已經閉合，樹果全被鎖在子宮裡，一時片刻是出不來了。

「是誰今天被一群雄獅追著跑到上氣不接下氣的？」金狼的語氣微微顫抖，怎麼被追成那樣了Loki還是不怕？他頭疼了，「我叫你別離開，但你不聽，如果真發生意外你是要我怎麼辦？」

「什麼怎麼辦？我又不是你的誰。」Loki找到了一個不會壓到脊椎的角度，餓著肚子又被撐大肚子的Loki有些哽咽，雖然爪子被磨圓，但眼神依舊銳利的像把鋒利的匕首，他歪著頭盯著面無表情的Thor。

「我說過了，你是我伴侶。」Thor嘆了口氣，他今天都在跟別族打架鬥嘴，都沒好好休息，吃隻兔肉就跑來地牢看Loki睡覺，還給他做了個全身檢查，要不是Loki是完好無缺的回來，不然Thor能咒死自己的怠慢，「我已經弄丟你一次了…弟弟…」

「…什麼弟弟？」聲音太過於細小只是些微氣音，Loki聽得不是很清楚， Thor沒有兄弟姐妹Loki還是知道的，難道Thor把自己跟某位養義弟搞混了？那就太過份了。

「沒什麼。」Thor收回自認難過的神情，磨了磨Loki的鼻子，又舔了舔他的嘴，尾巴還興奮的左右搖擺，最後還輕咬他的臉頰跟耳朵──除了跳舞的另一種求愛方式，不過黑豹還沒理解這些行為代表著什麼的時候，金狼又開口了，「你想把東西弄出去？好啊，我幫你。」

黑豹推著伸向褲頭的手掌卻還是被扒下了褲子，挺立的陰莖直接彈出、高掛在空中，Thor擼過冠狀溝、摩擦馬眼，再搓揉連接在下的兩顆貓蛋蛋，逗弄了許久Loki才射出一波白濁在自己的肚子上，Thor也掏出自己硬熱的陰莖，上下隨意套弄，手指搬開肉縫、擦過兩條新生肉，Loki被刺激神經想要逃開。

「你要幹嘛！？我又沒發情！」想著一個月前發生的事，當時因為發情讓穴口跟肉壁變得柔軟，才勉強容納的下那猙獰的巨物，雖然現在起了點雄性生理反應，但並不代表雌穴也能變得像發情期一樣，會壞的。

皺眉，大概是Thor最常出現的表情，一股熱流撒在草葉上，Loki口口聲聲說沒發情，但身體卻像當時一樣大量出水，水痕還佈滿臀肉及大腿，這下不妙，這不會是懷孕初期的敏感現象吧？Thor想著。

「Loki…上次發情有沒有出事？」

黑豹攤平耳朵的搖了搖頭，尾巴不停的掃過草葉，「你想得到的東西都沒發生，我現在也沒有發情…會…會被撐壞的…」Loki的語氣瞬間軟了許多，之前也是撒嬌Thor才讓他有2小時的散步時間，應該多少有點作用吧？

不過得來的卻是淺處的脹麻感。

「該死！好痛！好痛！Thor，你出去！」沒有發情果然不夠軟，酸澀脹痛的感覺隨著淺出的抽動不停的擴向外陰，黑豹得趁金狼的性器脹到填滿自己前離開，但頭頂卻一直頂在土壁上，可說是無路可逃。

「你…在呼嚕嗎？」細小的呼嚕聲慢慢傳出，Thor雖然很不想這麼說，但是Loki的身體真的浪到讓他擔憂，肏弄沒多久的穴口馬上就開了，Thor將自己的陰莖塞進更深處後，他們一同發出嘶吼，只能用緊來形容。

黑豹的內壁還沒變得柔軟，當粗大的陰莖開始抽動時，淺薄的嫩肉疼的像被撕裂一樣，它攪緊異物想阻止它的移動，這個動作卻一直摩擦到陰唇內的新生肉，讓黑豹悶哼了好幾聲。

「貓科又不是舒服才會呼嚕！不要動…Thor…不要動…！」黑豹有些哽咽的吼著，緊緊包覆陰莖的粉色內肉被帶出，再多磨幾下就要破皮了，金狼最後用手指將肉瓣分開增加自己抽動的空間。

過了幾分鐘後，Loki習慣了慢速抽動的節奏，但痛感依舊不減，突然一個空虛，Thor竟將陰莖抽離自己，張開的穴口被冷風吹的不停顫抖，眼淚啪噠啪噠的滴了下來，黑豹什麼話都沒說，只是低著頭、攤平著耳朵看著挺立在空中還沒發洩完畢的性器，有什麼東西揪在一塊很不舒服。

Thor穿上褲子，一副興致缺缺的模樣，正準備將衣服也穿上的Loki突然被Thor溫柔的抱在懷裡安撫，溫溫潤潤的觸感撫上眼角，他舔去了黑豹眼角的淚花，在蹭蹭他發紅的豹鼻子，「別亂跑，我等等就回來。」

金狼說完便用衣服將他的雙手連同尾巴的反綁在身後，Thor綁了死結而且相當的緊，緊到變回獸形黑豹的前腳就會當場骨折，趴在地上的Loki只要掙扎一下就會扯痛尾巴，Thor將赤裸裸的Loki留在秘密通道後就離開了。

不過他沒忘了將洞口掩埋好。

「！！！？Thor！？你要去哪！」被舔乾淨的眼角又滴了幾滴淚水，心想著Thor這是生氣了還是要放他自生自滅？

生氣還好，Loki其實喜歡看面無表情的Thor有點其餘的反應，可惜他只會生氣，所以他會特地惹怒Thor好找樂子，對他哈氣的心底其實樂得開心，但如果是被拋棄在通道裡…這讓他整隻豹的心思都亂糟糟的。

他突然不想當獨居豹了，自己孤家寡豹一點都不開心又無聊，沒狼聊天、沒狼欺負、沒狼幫自己舔毛，食物要自己處理、發情要自己忍著，小貓哭泣的嗚咽聲迴盪在通道裡。

不知道過了多久，原本安靜的通道傳來“沙沙”的聲音，這吸引了黑豹的注意力，Loki驚恐的縮著身體、不敢出聲，如果回來的不是Thor就毀了，Loki的豹鼻子跟著狂跳的心臟抽動著，一股草藥味讓他絕望的閉上了雙眼。

草葉被踩的沙沙作響、樹枝斷裂的聲音也越來越靠近，黑豹急促的不停嗅著氣味，但除了濃濃的草汁味以外什麼都聞不到。

「喵啊！」冰涼的膏狀物被餵進口中，讓黑豹睜大了原本緊閉的雙眼，草藥膏一口接著一口被吞入甬道，裡頭塞滿後肉縫也被塗了層厚厚的藥膏，冰涼的觸感讓原本脹疼的穴口麻了痺，很快就不疼了。

「你這樣怎麼行？」聽到熟悉的聲音後，黑豹放鬆了身子、打起呼嚕，這讓Thor覺得怪異，他一邊皺眉塗藥一邊說著，「你剛剛亂吃不乾淨東西？怎麼突然撒起嬌來了？」

「我沒有！」黑豹將原本害怕的心理全被藏進心坎裡，當被綁在背後的手臂跟尾巴獲得自由後，他做起身子、轉過了頭，一臉不屑的臉看著剛剛嚇到自己的金狼，「你竟然把我丟在這，我生氣都還不及怎麼可能撒嬌。」

他摸了一把冰冰涼涼的下體，黏呼呼的綠色液體沾了一手，心頭突然湧上一股噁心，自己的陰道裡全是這種噁心的黏稠物讓他有些生氣，「噁！這又是什麼！你可不可以不要老塞一些奇怪的東西進來！把它清掉！」

金狼阻止了黑豹摳挖的動作，並在他嘴裡塞了一把青草，看著馬上癱軟身子打呼嚕的Loki，想著貓薄荷對他來說還是有效的，「別清，它能麻痺痛感，等等你才不會痛，而且它是中性不會有事。」

Thor出外繞了好幾圈才找到他要草藥和剛生長出幾株的貓薄荷，他雖然詳細的告訴了Loki敷在自己甬道內的藥膏是何物，但吃了過多貓薄荷的大型貓科只在他身上扭動、摩擦，什麼都沒聽進去。

興奮的黑豹攀上了金狼的肩，啃咬對方的耳垂，「你…給我吃了…什麼？」含糊的說了幾句，Loki確定這不是發情，因為至少還要等兩個星期才會到，但是他現在卻比發情還興奮，呼嚕聲收不起來了。

“…春天後我多了樣工作要做。”採收所有Loki碰的到了貓薄荷，看看這盛況，誤吃多危險──必須清除，不過Thor還是回答了Loki的問題，「貓薄荷。」

黑豹甩了甩頭想甩回點神志，但貓薄荷的後勁太強烈，讓他暈呼呼的，細小的嗚咽被呼嚕聲吞沒，他現在只想要吃草，「我還要…貓薄荷…」

只見Thor搖頭，還沒理解那是不行還是沒了的意思，穴口就被粗壯的巨物捅開，想吃草的想法馬上就被捅出了腦袋，脹脹麻麻卻神奇的不痛，塞在裡頭的草藥被擠出一些滴在草葉上，Loki悶哼了出聲。

「貓薄荷沒了，用它代替吧。」溫柔的慢速抽動跟藥膏攪出“啾嚕啾嚕”的聲響，幾抹綠色泡泡被拍出在交合處，美的實在過分。

他將攀附在肩上的Loki拉離自己，兩粒紅果實受到刺激微微挺立，看著眼前的美景，巨物很快的脹大一圈將陰道塞滿至飽滿貼合，裡頭的藥泥不是被推入子宮就是被擠出體外，為了讓一抽一抽得窄穴習慣，Thor暫時停下了抽動將目標轉移到了紅果子上。

「喵嗚───！」原本支撐在腋下的雙手掌滑過乳尖並用大拇指來回磨擦、再用力的一推，原本舒服的呼嚕聲染上一層明顯的哭腔，如不是肉壁又洩了幾滴液體不然Thor又要以為自己弄疼了伴侶。

“跟奶豹時期一樣愛哭。”Thor邊想邊壞心的啃咬了幾下乳尖。

「嘶──！」小貓被踩尾的尖叫聲，身體顫抖的往後一縮，不小心將巨物更送入口中還扯痛的乳頭，還沒習慣的嫩壁吃痛的讓黑豹直立背脊，乳粒再度送入眼簾，Thor連想都沒想的含入口中用舌頭舔舐，Loki喘息的聲響軟綿了幾分。

一分一秒的過去，Thor像是找到新玩物一樣的不停逗弄它們，充血的乳珠被指腹搓揉輕壓，另一邊被叼在嘴裡受到牙齒慢慢啃咬對待，Loki最後堅持不住軟綿軟綿的哈了口氣，「別玩了…！」

見Thor不停口，Loki使出吃奶的力氣吼了一聲，「我說不要再玩它了！」金狼這才停止了舔弄啃咬的動作，但依舊叼著乳珠不放，從齒縫微微洩出些不清不楚的語句，讓Loki思考了許久才聽出“不然你想怎麼？”

想怎麼樣？他想回家吃飯睡覺，但是肉穴被塞在滿滿當當，子宮還有點躁熱，黑豹當然只能求他，「把你塞在我肚子裡的東西清乾淨！」

Thor鬆開了嘴，他挺直後背、閉上眼睛動了動筋骨，以騎乘式的姿勢啃咬乳頭讓他一直曲著背，酸疼的感覺早舊襲向全身，現在對方既然催促自己了，那他要動了，「藥效如果快過了，記得說。」

「喵啊！！」圓潤的臀被拖住，Thor突然站起了身讓陰莖更往裡頭貫穿抵到了頸口，酥麻感傳至整個小腹，背後觸碰到了冰涼的泥土，黑豹現在被夾緊在牆面及Thor中間，腳懸著空、能支撐身體平衡的佇立點只剩下釘在體內的巨物及抱好Thor的脖子，Thor抓起Loki的雙腳，讓肉縫更完美的貼合自己。

「喵嗚！太大力了…！輕…輕一點！…要壞了！…」每一下都頂上頸口正中央，讓Loki彎曲的脊椎酥麻難耐，壁肉包覆陰莖隨著它進進出出的被摩擦成嫣紅色，Thor的雙手在大腿上不安分的遊走，最後將黑豹的雙腳抬上自己的肩膀上、將軟腰折到極限，騰出的雙手一隻環著腰、一隻套弄黑豹根部充血的粉嫩陰莖。

「停…停下來！等等…！別碰它！別動！」Loki的手推著Thor的胸肌，他粗硬的陰莖在頂弄頸口的時候戳刺到了膀胱，酸意直衝下體的小孔，當頸口被撞軟時Loki也憋不住了，淡黃色的尿液從陰莖及雌穴的尿道口洩出，上方淋在自己的小腹上，下方沾了Thor一下身，順著金狼結實的腿根流下地面。

「我明明叫你停！……嗯嗯！」黑豹嘶啞的嗚咽聲迴盪在通道裡，Loki從沒想過自己會用雌穴上廁所，他羞恥的漲紅小臉，還沒做出反擊、另一股快意就又湧上前端，隨著尿液而出的白濁將白皙的小腹變得黏滑，一次接續兩項刺激黑豹的陰莖顫抖的癱軟在Thor的掌心上。

金狼將舌頭伸進黑豹的口中，溫溫熱熱的交纏在一塊，帶倒刺的貓舌不斷刺激Thor，讓他享受的發出低沉呻吟，慾望溫柔的抽送、頂在黑豹的敏感點上，原本想抱怨的話語全被堵回了肚子，換來的只剩一連串不清的“嗯”聲。

親吻出水聲、親吻到缺氧，Thor想他愛上了用獸人形嬌歡，尤其是這種臉對臉的體位，接吻什麼的比舔舐薄唇這種無傷大雅的動作舒服上萬倍，金狼直到黑豹缺氧的怕打自己的臉頰才依依不捨的鬆了口。

「剛剛那沒什麼好丟臉的，小心憋壞膀胱，泌尿系統出了問題那該怎麼辦。」

「閉嘴…」黑豹如果還有利爪跟精力，他一定會抓爛那張嘴，Thor再從抓下肩上的雙腳，撫摸了一下大腿連接肉穴的白皙肌膚，肌膚刺激的攪緊了些穴口，但馬上又被巨物撐開，黑豹嗚嗚了幾聲，攀附在脖子上的力道鬆了，害他差點失去平衡的摔下地面。

金狼眼尖的扶住Loki的肩膀，肏弄的速度卻慢慢增加，大腿肉跟胯部大力的撞在一起，發出了清脆響亮的“啪啪”聲。小腹中的樹果在沒人看到的地方放肆的滾動，將被推入的藥泥抹在內壁上，熱辣辣的摩擦讓黑豹不停地抽動鼻子，被擺放在肚子上的手摸了摸小鼓帶有顆粒感的小腹，比起說是懷上幼崽，他覺得自己更像要下蛋，感覺跟後背傳來的疼痛一樣糟糕。

「Thor…痛…」如同虛弱的小貓叫奶，Thor停下了抽動並用身體將Loki緊壓在牆，鬆開抓住左腿的手掌，讓他的雙腳自然下垂，但失去重點支撐的身體往下滑的幾公釐，一個深層戳刺、龜頭尖端捅穿了的子宮。

「喵啊！」突然的刺激讓肌肉緊縮頸口，Thor吃痛了聲還差點被攪到成結，金狼捧著黑豹的兩頰將他的臉擺正，對方原本清澈的貓眼霧上好幾層水氣，黑豹失神的雙眼無法對焦，眼前的Thor變得摸摸糊糊的只剩那雙漂亮的藍色眼睛。

頸口小幅度的收縮、親吻巨物粗壯的前端，這讓Thor皺起了眉。

「藥效快過了還這麼親熱…」忍下成結衝動就因為怕把Loki撐壞，結果現在卻換成頸口在不斷的刺激自己，這讓他忍到炸了尾巴，脊椎的電流感擾的他神情難看、呼吸急促，跟被肏弄到體力不支的黑豹比起來，呼吸聲雜亂多了。

「是背痛…」黑豹也皺起了眉頭，他扭動臀部、慢慢的將墊起的腳尖貼齊地面，軟軟的嗚咽溢出齒縫，龜頭前端完全被吞入子宮，Thor甚至感覺到樹果撞擊自己，按奈不住的白濁洩了些出來，發情時都不敢這麼深入Loki，他真的抹了藥後就感覺不到疼了。

Loki的窄穴因為藥泥的關係到現在都還酥酥麻麻的，還莫名興奮，如不是塞在體內的陰莖太過於粗壯，不然它會隨著對方的抽插節奏吞吐，想著想著，黑豹的體溫越來越高漲，靡靡水聲傳進狩獵者耳裡，熱辣辣的液體再次順著Thor身下留置地面，Loki硬生生的被自己的幻想弄到高潮。

金狼嘖了聲、黑豹縮了縮脖子，想著要怎麼讓面目猙獰的Thor帶他回家？黑豹還真想不出來，因為撒嬌無用、兇他無用，而且可能又會被五花大綁的丟在這，想著想著焦躁的喵喵聲都洩出了齒縫。

陰莖在軟肉裡頭開始感受到些微的跳動，青筋難耐的又浮出幾條，Thor將不安分的臀緊壓在牆讓它動不了，卻換來了對方的肌肉痙攣，心理想著Loki怎麼上點止痛藥、吃點貓薄荷、心情好了、下體不疼了就急著求歡，發情期金狼還能理解，但現在不是，這又讓他急著想讓Loki自願呆在狼族，但是越想臉色越是煞白。

「Thor…」  
「Loki…」

金狼不小心洩出伴侶的名字卻成了一同開口，空氣凝結了幾秒，Thor齜牙咧嘴的先開口，「你先說。」覺得自己無精力能一邊求Loki還能一邊強忍成結的衝動，不如讓他先說吧。

「嗯…我是黑豹。」軟綿綿的低語讓金狼知道黑豹沒什麼力氣了，但這讓Thor不爭氣的又脹大了一圈，他低吼了聲，被撐痛的Loki反而沒出聲，只是感覺有些被驚嚇到，Thor將牽制胯骨的一隻手騰出，摸摸對方的臉頰在一路往上滑至豹耳安撫，「我知道你是。」

齜牙咧嘴的低吼讓Loki揪緊心臟，他抽氣了幾聲繼續剛剛的對話，「我也不會狩獵？」

「多練練就會了。」看著黑豹的眼角多了一滴淚，金狼的尾巴焦急的左右亂甩，但臉部的神情依然黑的恐怖、語氣氣憤，跟他心理想安撫對方的溫柔完全不同，吸鼻子的黑豹完全猜想不到這話是在鼓勵自己。

Loki吞了吞口水，放在Thor胸前的細長手指焦躁不安的抓了抓，卻擾的Thor心癢難耐，而Loki接下來多的話真是差點讓他斷了理智的繼續肏他。

「喵唔…你喜歡我嗎？」Loki覺得自己說出來的話讓自己越來越不安。

Loki承認自己蠻喜歡Thor的、想留下來，但想想Thor跟獅王說“不是要保護自己”，之後卻反口說那是氣話；口口聲聲說自己是伴侶，可是誰會將伴侶全裸的丟著不管？弄疼自己再上麻藥肏一噸會不會只是為了報復？到底哪邊是真的，他搞不清楚還想偏到十萬八千里遠。

思考受阻、身體也不像自己的，又熱又興奮又軟綿綿，站著吃力、腦袋暈暈的像發情，所有事情都讓他焦躁不安，尾巴緊縮在自己的股間，不小心撥弄到Thor的囊袋，刺激讓他往上一頂，雙雙發出一長串的鳴嚎。

金狼忍到眼睛泛著水光，他隨便都能感受到自己頂在Loki體內的陰莖變得多猙獰，一定憋到成了紫紅色、浮出的青筋在嫩穴裡胡亂刺激，他只能努力忽視快感及流下自己腿根的淫水，擠出了幾個字，「當然喜歡。」

看著倔強的金狼一副要哭又難看的神情，怎麼想都覺得他在說謊，心煩意亂，所以Thor到底為什麼三番兩次捉自己回來…當玩具玩還是當寵物養？

寵物…這就有點說的通為什麼Thor一下暴力、一下無情、一下溫柔、一下冷漠，這次還是直接關進地牢而不是洞穴，自己不過是他發洩玩玩的寵物？？？Loki想著都出了自嘲的神情。

「你真可笑…不用你騙我說什麼喜歡、什麼假伴侶，如果你只是想玩玩……嘶！！」瞬間脹大的結讓黑豹閉上了帶淚的翡綠貓眼，飽滿的球根撐壞了Loki窄穴，撕裂傷扯痛了下體，黏稠的血液順著金狼的巨物流了下來，白濁就像壞掉的水龍頭一樣不停的灌滿子宮，他不客氣的掐住對方的臉頰肉。

「我是認真的！懲罰是因為氣你不告而別，氣你老覺得外面很安全，你怎麼不想想如果我也是豹，現在在你肚子裡的東西就不是什麼樹果，而是你根本不想要的崽子！？我還怕你疼，出去找藥給你擦，怕你心情不好，給你吃貓薄荷，就算我們生不出崽子也沒關係，因為我愛你！」

Thor一連串威脅性的告白連換氣都沒有，原以為性事後就算結伴成功的首領現在懂了，那只是一般正常操作，只有狼當那是長相思守，不跟Loki說清楚他是不會相信的。

Loki攤平著耳朵、低吼著，Thor說這句話說的有點太晚了，矛盾的言行舉止過多，就算那句“我愛你”打動了Loki，但還是讓他消化不良，“你真的沒騙我”在心中從新組成，脫口而出變成了“我不信”。

拒絕的話語讓Thor蓬起狼尾並夾在股間，不太會口頭表達的金狼在心理整理思緒，最後他用性感的低音聲說出Fandral教他的甜言蜜語，「我對你說的話…不管聽起來是無感情還是威脅，全都是真的。」

「我愛你，你別離開，留下來陪我。」金狼的嗓音更放柔了些，聽起來像輕飄飄的平音，但配上依舊臉黑的表情讓黑豹皺起了眉，“你好難懂！”

Loki什麼都不說，只是像無尾熊一樣的黏上金狼，雙手抱上脖子、雙腳攀附腰身、腰臀小幅度的擺動，他暫時不掩飾被挑起的獸慾，因為要弄出肚子裡的東西，這輪是不可避免的。

嘴裡咋著咋著的聲音感覺像要喝奶，其實是在碎念“好熱、好痛”，受傷的口子不受止痛藥影響，折磨著Loki，他的雙手變回了豹掌，為了轉移注意力的在狼感覺不到的空中踏著奶、打呼嚕，像在肏弄小奶豹時期的弟弟讓Thor有些背德感，但還是頂了頂不斷射精的慾望，穴口配合Thor的輕頂慢慢吞吐，甬道被戳刺到淌出的液體。

「Loki，別再離開我，拜託。」Thor咬了咬Loki的耳朵，蹭了蹭對方脖子上的白色繃帶，那被他衝動下咬爛的後頸可能會留疤，上面全是藥膏的味道。Loki依舊不理會開始亂咬亂蹭的小狗，Thor也是急了又說了幾次。

只聽靡靡水聲越來越響亮，Thor想可能是在這個被強上的節骨眼上告白不夠有誠意、不夠真實，反而像為做而趁虛而入的胡話，所以他拖著Loki的圓潤屁股、加快了頂弄的速度，想快點結束。

大腿肉被衝撞到發紅，一聲又一聲嬰兒哭聲的貓鳴響起，無前兆的高潮讓水痕再次佈滿股間，Loki忍不住熱辣辣的淫水流過傷口，他在Thor的肩膀上胡亂啃咬，意識隨著肚子“咕嚕”了幾聲後斷了線。

昏倒前，Loki給自己想了一個“未來計劃”。

慾望抽出後有幾顆樹果流出敞開的頸口、掉出體外，金狼將黑豹平放在地面後就開始輕推被自己惱火搞出來的小孕肚，當裡頭的樹果全部被清出後草葉上全是白白點點，上次想著要溫柔點的狼族首領根本沒做到。

將身體打理乾淨後，Thor替Loki穿好衣服，用公主抱的方式將他抱回洞穴的牧草堆裡、上藥、餵水，這次他用繩子將伴侶固定在自己身上，再擁抱進懷裡，以防一個月前的意外再次上演。

最後Loki還是沒吃到他的兔肉。

隔天一早醒來，外頭的太陽燦爛耀眼、柔柔的灑落在金狼背上，Loki白皙的臉卻黑到不能再黑，挺不直的腰疼著、受傷的口子也疼著、腳無力撐起全身，只能趴在牧草上，他餓著肚子還被五花大綁的綁在不停發出嗚嗚聲的Thor身上，吵的他耳朵不清淨，整體狀況比上次還慘烈，但是黑豹並沒有將狼叫醒。

Thor睡到自然醒後看著左右掃開牧草的豹尾，他依然冷靜面對，帶著火藥味的伴侶難道不會使狼更加興奮嗎？

答案是──才怪！

當天下午黑豹吃飽飯後又跑了，金狼驚慌的追了出去，看著Loki掛在森林裡最高的樹木上晃著腳、悠閒自在，他眨了眨那雙漂亮的翡綠色貓眼，妖媚的月牙笑的奸詐，「我承認我可能有點小錯，但這次，Thor，我可沒答應你要留下來，你沒理由懲罰我。」

金狼抓了抓樹幹，試圖想要爬上去，但卻滑了下來，“完了…”，Thor不知道該怎麼辦，他只能在樹下兜圈子，餵食他已經知道沒用了、兇他逼他也不可能，Thor只好在求他一次，「Loki，我不能沒有你，我們回家。」

Loki聽得爽上了天，尤其是那句回家，而且要讓一隻霸道的狼連兩天低頭拜託可不容易。他伸著懶腰、看了看硬是爬上樹而又短了幾厘米的爪子，「不要，我喜歡呆在樹上，你想找我可以在森林裡碰碰運氣。」

「不！你的發情期還沒全過，突然來了怎麼辦！？」金狼謊的有往樹上爬了幾步，但還是滑了下去，算了算再過一個星期多，Loki就會再來一次發情，怎麼想都不對，就算他真呆在森林裡也不安全，Thor可沒忘了Loki就是在這森林被綁走的，「太危險了！」他心急如焚的吼了一聲。

看著炸尾巴的金狼，Loki突然有些不捨，他說著，「才不會，我昨天被你弄到發情提前了，那是冬季前的最後一次。」

黑豹的話讓金狼傻了眼，後頸腺體被他咬爛，所以上了層厚厚的藥，讓他沒能嗅出野莓味，所以昨天的Loki才那麼容易出水？

Loki想想是從什麼時候開始的，大概是被親到缺氧的時候吧？之後就越來越嚴重、越來越不安，三項東西湊在一起真的好恐怖，他哼哼了幾聲就往旁邊的樹上跳，狼森林的樹木種的很近，就算他不下去也能靠著跳躍前進，雖然沒了爪子有些危險，但還蠻刺激好玩的。

「Thor，你真以為我放蕩到被強上還會高興的亂出水？不管怎樣我還是會挑對象的好嗎？」說完後，黑豹就像忍者一樣的咻咻咻的跳不見豹影了，被甩在後頭的Thor一邊散著樹木一邊追了上去。

「我沒聽清楚，再說一次！Loki！」

Thor拜下了陣，Loki是他唯一贏不了的貓科，他每天都會進森林找離家的伴侶，但不是每次都找的到，因為Loki時常跑到偏遠的草原上溜噠、湖邊玩水，所以當Loki出現在自己頭頂的樹幹上時他都會把握機會的道歉、告白。

一年內，金狼說了一千零一次的“我錯了，對不起”；一千五百六十五次的“拜託，跟我回家”；兩千零八次的“我不能沒有你”；兩千五百九十九次的“你不放蕩，放蕩的是我”以及三千次的“我愛你，你是我伴侶”。

以及兩百三十三次的“Fandral你騙我，談情說愛沒效！”，可憐了這隻愛神邱比特。

Loki這一年則自己鑽洞、努力熬過了四次發情，且聽了Thor一連串的粉紅泡泡話，臉不紅卻紅在心裡，有時候他會下跳樹給金狼示好的磨蹭，之後在爬回樹上看Thor的反應，確定他是不是只是在說葷話。

但時間久了Thor竟自認Loki是在跟自己玩遊戲，他會在Loki下樹後舔舔他的嘴、在咬咬後頸的疤，親膩的能閃瞎身後的狼群。

2月中旬，Loki看著在樹下打轉的Thor。

“那是在跳求偶舞嗎？”，笨拙彆扭的舞步配上好聽的狼鳴，讓Loki的心臟噗嗵噗嗵的狂跳，Loki在六個月前發現狼是一夫一妻制；四個月前覺得Thor可能沒說謊；兩個月前確定Thor是真的在追求自己；一個月前覺得自己的心臟快被小鹿撞爛了，現在再來一支求偶舞根本射穿了黑豹的紅心。

之前的Loki一心只想獨居，都在查看地形、挖通道、紀錄他們狩獵的時間間隔，對Thor的觀察不夠仔細，頂多覺得這狼很上進，不然他早就觀察出Thor面對自己時的尾巴一直是興奮的。

Loki看著無表情的Thor在搖著尾巴，再看自己不安分、沒出席、感情外露的尾巴，他想，他做好心理準備來場會甜死狼族跟自己的戀愛了。

「跳完了嗎？發情的小狼狗。」

「才不是小狼狗，我年紀比你大，而且我沒發情。」黑豹笑了笑後下了枝頭，他把Thor的頭頂當踏腳墊，輕踩後躍至金狼的後背，自在的往狼族裡走去。

看著黑豹往自己的洞穴前進，Thor的尾巴搖的更歡了，「Loki，你這是答應了的意思？」平淡無奇的語氣真好，Loki想著、不做回應，他哼著小時候映像淺薄卻非常溫馨的曲子，他永遠不會知道那是小王子當年為了哄自己入睡的自創搖籃曲。

金狼聽著也不多問了，只是滿足的黏了上去。

“你還當我是伴侶？”  
“當然，永遠都是。”  
“那你反悔我就咬死你。”

當黑豹說出這句話後已經過了6年，Loki成了一隻據有高端狩獵技巧又能蹲點狩獵的強大獵食者，並不是他真的不會狩獵，只是獅子不讓他練習，Thor點了幾個重點後他就能快速的抓到大瞪羚。

Thor則天天被Loki的惡作劇搞到頭痛，黑豹時不時就喜歡搞失蹤，狼族首領什麼都不怕，他只怕自己又把伴侶搞丟，所以一個星期超過三次就會抓來駡一下；超過五次就懲罰他。

我逃你追的打情罵俏一直持續到第七年的12月，Thor察覺到了有什麼東西不一樣了，金狼看著在地上打滾伸懶腰的黑豹，他湊近對方的屁股聞了聞，味道有些奇怪還有些分泌物沾黏在上頭，於是他說了，「Loki…你的發情期怎麼了？」

想想距離上次也過了要2個月，但現在卻完全沒跡象，一豹一狼互相對視著，Thor摸了摸Loki平平的小腹，Loki也沒將他的手打開，只是打馬敷衍的說著，「裡面沒東西到我好餓。」

於是他們就暫時拋開那機率渺小的可能性去狩獵了。

直到Loki的下一次發情期也沒來時，Thor才真的驚了慌，因為Loki的小腹有點變大、乳頭變得明顯、分泌物的味道越來越怪，他假平靜的不停狩獵伴侶愛吃的羚羊、水鳥及蛋，還有大型囓齒動物，可惜就是遇不到麂羚。

Loki每天都滿足的吃著新鮮美味的食物，而且他只是假孕，前年自己被肏到大肚子，三個月沒來發情期，當時他嚇到不停掉毛，但時間過了肚子也消了，Thor平靜的難過許久，Loki想著這次又要讓他失望了，他可不忍心跟Thor說他的身體當他是隻不孕的公貓。

過了90天後，Loki開始心神不寧的想要築巢，他覺得有些不對勁，下體淌出的水越來越多，而且摻雜了不屬於自己的味道，有時還會小吐幾攤酸水，鼓脹鼓脹的子宮撐的他很不舒服，感覺像是Thor懲罰性的在裡頭亂塞東西，但他就是不覺得自己可能懷了孕。

又過了18天，原本好好在跟Fandral等狼聊天的黑豹突然衝回了洞穴裡，他們驚慌的跑去找在林子踩野莓的老大，Thor一聽就將一籃蔓越莓塞在Volstagg手裡，急急忙忙的衝了回去。

「不准吃！」看著手賤想吃莓子的Volstagg，Sif將籃子搶了過來，棕狼低著頭、可憐兮兮的盯著那籃精挑細選的漂亮紅果子，“想吃…”

回到洞穴後，Thor看見Loki心神不寧的清理自己的雌穴，清完就在牧草上來回踩踏，兩項動作重複了好幾十分鐘，金狼只是在一旁靜靜的看著，Loki為了生產而在準備舒適度高的巢，當準備就緒後他趴下身子叫了一聲，「Thor。」

金狼像小狗一樣隨叫隨到，他按摩著微張發紅、不停收縮的黏稠軟穴，當穴口不再收縮時，Thor知道孩子要出生了，被混血兒慢慢撐開的穴口脹痛不已，尾巴跟背毛炸的直豎、眼裡滴出了幾滴淚花。

「喵嗚…喵嗚…」Loki哽咽了幾聲後，淡淡的血腥味傳遍開來，一團帶著呼吸的小毛球跟著子宮收縮被產出體外。

Thor將金色小糰子叼到Loki面前並將他舔乾淨，不過黑豹還沒思考這個突然出現在自己面前的小糰子是從哪冒出來的，穴口就又開始不停收縮，過了甚久，又一隻黑色小糰子出現在Loki面前，他這才湊近的嗅了嗅，表情難看至極。

「你騙我？」直到確認兩隻一金一黑的幼崽身上有自己跟Thor的味道時，他才驚覺自己莫名奇妙的懷了胎還生了崽，舒緩多的子宮讓Loki知道自己的生產過程已經結束，他虛弱的躺在牧草裡，兩隻被Thor舔乾淨的幼崽餓肚子的“咩咩”叫著。

「為什麼是羊叫！？」黑豹驚恐的往後挪了腳步。

「我真的以為懷不上……沒關係，咩咩叫我也愛他們。」Thor幻成手人形，將兩隻餓著肚子、咩咩叫的小可愛抱到Loki充滿乳汁的乳頭前，一聞到奶香他們就開心的吸吮並輕踏著乳房，好吸出更多的乳汁。

修長的手指在黑豹的下巴處來回刮騷，討好眼前一直甩尾巴抗議的伴侶，但自己卻按奈不住心中的歡喜，尾巴高興的左右搖擺，看在伴侶心情外漏的尾巴及舒服的按摩，黑豹閉上眼睛、打著呼嚕，“晚點再跟你算帳。”

將近7年的時間金狼變成了按摩高手，就算是憤怒的黑豹也會馬上舒服的拜下陣，因為Thor每次都能精準的按在他的敏感點上，Loki對於這舒服的刺激欲罷不能，而當Thor將按摩技巧、止痛草藥及貓薄荷合併使用時，Loki只會發生愉悅酥爽的喵叫，什麼哭腔、嗚咽再也沒聽過了。

Thor靠著靈活的人手及獸掌──按熟了一隻脾氣倔強的黑豹。

當幼崽們長大一點後就喜歡咬著Papa的乳頭不放，Loki的乳頭常常被兩隻小崽子咬到生疼紅腫，他想敢也敢不走，所以Thor時常在穴裡看到Loki不愉快的來回走動，想把身下叼著自己乳頭的幼崽甩掉。

而他們真的被Thor隨口瞎掰出來的話說中了，兩隻幼崽身上都有淡淡的豹紋，金色糰子豹耳狼尾；黑色糰子狼耳豹尾，當他們開眼時雙雙都是藍色，之後卻成了異色曈，更奇怪的是當他們不再咩咩叫後，平時喵喵叫，夜晚卻會狼嚎，搞的Thor跟Loki不知道他們是比較像狼還是比較像豹。

奇葩呀…

小崽子們也喜歡叼著野莓到處爬行，之後狼森林的Loki小天堂被開闢成了大天堂。當Loki跟Thor帶著幼崽去採收莓果時，被一隻八卦的鸚鵡聽見幼崽叫他們Daddy跟Papa，從此草原上的動物們知道了這個世界上多了一種生物叫做「狼豹」。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還有的小短篇。


	3. 發問者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩千多字的事後小故事。

黑豹的兒子們一直覺得很疑惑，他們鼓起勇氣、屁顛屁顛的走到Loki腳邊坐下，還沒換毛的小可愛們炸的像蒲公英。小狼豹們看見Papa後竟忘了自己要問什麼，開始踏著Papa的側腰想要喝奶，Loki只能無奈的翻個肚、露出被他們吸腫的乳頭，孩子們高興的一口含住、吸吮，也不忘了手上的踩奶動作。

當他們吃飽、打了個奶嗝後，才想起自己要問什麼。

「Papa，為什麼Daddy都不笑？」金色的小狼豹叫納爾弗，他翻過身、露出吃飽的小圓肚讓Loki理毛。

「嗯？他常對你們笑啊？」舔完納爾弗後，他叼過在玩自己尾巴的瓦利，不過他竟然叼著不鬆口，咬的Loki有些發疼，Loki從齒縫中發出低語，「瓦利，放嘴，跟你說多少次了，這樣很痛。」

「…那我抱著可以嗎？」瓦利攤平了耳朵、乖乖的鬆口了，但他還是撒嬌的想要Papa的蓬鬆尾巴，Loki將瓦利叼到自己的側腹，將尾巴甩到瓦利的腳邊，小狼豹開心的一把抱住後安靜的讓Papa幫自己理毛。

「Papa，你說Daddy常對我們笑，但是我看不出來。」納爾弗趴在Loki的身下，他被Papa胸前的白毛吸引，這是他鮮少沒看見的顏色，整個狼群裡只有Papa有一撮白色的毛，這讓兩隻小狼豹特別喜歡撥弄它。

Loki被弄的發癢，但他習慣了，而且這比他們吸吮乳頭來的不痛不癢，所以每次都放任他們玩自己的胸口白毛，「要不等Thor回來，自己問他看看？」

「不要，Daddy都不笑，我怕。」納爾弗完全不掩飾自己對Thor的害怕，直接發出可憐的嗚嗚聲。

「Daddy的臉那麼恐怖又不笑…我也怕。」瓦利也怕Thor，因為他臉上的那條傷疤實在有些駭人，不過所幸的是，他的視力並沒有受到太大的影響，頂多下降了零點幾度，當初的鮮血全是皮肉的撕裂傷。

Loki噴出一聲鼻息，他對這兩隻小幼崽實在沒責，黑豹一一將他們叼回牧草堆、自己喬了一個舒適的位子，再將孩子們用尾巴包覆在自己身邊，照顧兩隻黏人的小崽子其實蠻累心神的，他真不知道外頭的雌豹怎麼能忍受自己帶孩子？反正自己是無法忍受就是了。

「睡覺，等Thor回來我在幫你們問。」

兩隻小狼豹開心的縮了縮身子，兩隻依偎在Papa蓬鬆的毛髮裡，發出細細的呼嚕聲直到入睡，當金狼兩手抓著麂羚、嘴巴叼著雉雞走進洞穴後，看見他的三位小可愛們依偎在一起睡覺，讓他丟下食物、變回獸形後也窩了進去。

「Thor，你笑一個給我看看。」Loki挺直著豹背，看著眼前除了生氣以外永遠一號表情的Thor，他今天的要求對金狼來說有點太困難了點，Thor也覺得有些莫名奇妙，Loki突然要他幻化成獸人形就算了，還突然要他笑…他怎麼笑的出來？

「這樣？」反正笑個不會少塊肉，所以Thor還是照做了。

不過這換來兩隻幼崽的嗚嗚聲。

「不，你這看起來像在鄙視我，我要開懷大笑的那種。」看著被自己推上前的可憐孩子們，他們全哭成一團，想往Papa的身後躲，但卻被Loki雙雙堵住了去路，「別逃啊，是你們問的。」

兩雙水汪汪的大眼睛看著Papa，想要他放過自己，Thor笑起來太恐怖了，連孩子們都怕，納爾弗和瓦利的反應讓他有些受傷，但金狼依舊那一貫的面無表情，他想大概是自己臉上的疤太嚇人，所以才會變成這樣，從來沒想過是自己笑容的問題。

「這樣？」Thor又展示出另一種笑。  
「…不，這看起來像是要跟我對著幹架。」  
「Loki，你今天的要求太困難了，能換別的嗎？」

聽到身下的兩團抽氣聲，讓他心理很不好受，現在連Thor都想要Loki放過他了，一起生活7年Thor也沒聽Loki要他笑過，怎麼今天突然想到？還嚇到孩子們…

「嗯──不然我想吃野莓，幫我採。」這要求簡單多了，Thor應了聲“好”後，就站起了身、準備往莓果林子走去，「Thor。」

金狼停下腳步後轉過身，只見Loki也幻化成獸人形，還難得的主動舔了他的嘴唇跟蹭蹭臉頰，這下Thor被孩子們傷出來的心全好了，還高興的不停甩著尾巴，「我要蔓越莓跟覆盆子。」

Thor點了點頭後就衝出了洞穴，Loki看著他的背影消失在林子後才又變回獸形的走回孩子身邊，替他們打理被嚇蓬的毛髮，「看見了，你們的Daddy沒有笑臉。」

「可是…Papa你說Daddy常笑的…」兩隻小狼豹在Papa的安撫下稍微冷靜了一點，但鼻子還是一抽一抽的發出嗚咽聲，他們不了解為什麼Papa要說謊騙他們，「還是…Daddy不喜歡我們…因為我們長的很奇怪…」

Loki聽到後生氣的發出低吼，「誰說你們長的很奇怪的？」

「…外面的大鳥…脖子常常的…長得很恐怖…灰灰的…又黑黑的那種…」納爾弗跟瓦利吸著鼻子，斷斷續續的合力將大鳥的樣貌形容出來，Loki聽了臉上都爆出青筋。

“該死的禿鷹！”Loki決定等等要出去狩獵猛禽，那些鳥嘴吐不出好話的蠢鳥真不該越過狼族的天空，荼毒他家孩子的耳朵。

「別聽那醜不拉機的笨鳥說的話，你們不奇怪，而且Thor當然愛你們。」Loki蹭蹭孩子們的鼻子，他們高興的甩甩尾巴，「而且我是說他沒笑臉，不代表他真的完全不會笑，真是傻孩子。」

「不懂…」小狼豹們歪著頭，一臉疑惑的看著面帶苦笑的Papa，Loki在孩子面前的臉部表情很多變，所以很好懂，但是Thor不管高興、難過或是其他全是一個樣，年紀還小的幼崽們根本分不出來。

「剛剛Thor出去的時候尾巴在幹嘛？」Loki說完後又開始舔他們的幼毛，孩子們滿足的發出呼嚕嚕的聲音，並又開始高興的甩尾巴，納爾弗就想Thor一樣快速左右晃動；瓦利則像Loki一樣的慢速且有規律的拍打地面。

「甩來甩去的。」  
「那現在再看看納爾弗的尾巴。」

小狼豹們低頭看向那高興到左右晃動的金色尾巴，再抬頭看著一副“真拿你們沒辦法”的Papa，他們似懂非懂的歪著頭，感覺像在等答案。

「別等著答案，我提示你們了，自己去觀察。」Loki說完後就將他們叼回牧草裡，「別亂跑，我馬上回來。」

落下這句話，Loki伸了一個懶腰、再拉拉精骨，為了照顧這兩隻小狼豹，他已經有一個多月沒好好散步了，他決定出去練練體力，順便擊下那隻該死、多話的禿鷹。

接下來的三四個月裡，納爾弗跟瓦利都很認真的觀察Daddy的尾巴，就像Papa說的，Daddy臉上雖然面無表情，但尾巴卻反應十足。

Thor只要Loki跟孩子們在吃飯的時候就會開心的搖尾巴；被Loki駡的時候會夾尾；出去狩獵的時候尾巴會高高舉起；平時放鬆的時候就任由它下垂在股間。

兩個孩子高高興興的衝向Loki的腳邊，他們興奮的叫著。

「Papa，Papa，我們懂了！」Loki聽到他們的答案後也是服了這兩隻小傻瓜。

從此之後納爾弗跟瓦利再也不怕Thor了，因為他們覺得Thor是一隻為了裝酷、裝帥而不笑的狼族首領，但卻是會被尾巴出賣的很徹底、藏也藏不住、感情豐富又愛他們的Daddy。

END


End file.
